Son Of Destiny
by sengoku kira
Summary: Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takdir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran./Smartnaru/strognaru/godlikenaru/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takid dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,dll

* * *

><p>Di kamar sebuah apartemen terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur, tetapi tidur sang pemuda harus berakhir karena jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidur sang pemuda itu berbunyi.<p>

Jam itu dangan suksesnya membangunkan sang pemuda dari mimpi indahnya, dengan gerakan perlahan sang pemuda meraih jam weker tersebut untuk mematikannya. setelah beberapa saat sang pemuda itu pun membuka matanya dan menampilkan bola mata yang berwarna shapire yang indah.

Sang pemuda bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela guna membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela tersebut dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dan menerangi kamarnya. dia pun membuka jendela tersebut dan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang segar. "selamat pagi kaa-san tou-san" itulah kata kata yang selalu di ucapkan sang pemuda setiap pagi slama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Sang pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto atau nama aslinya adalah Naruto Lucifer iblis berdarah murni dari persilangan antara iblis murni lucifer dan sitri itu memiliki ciri ciri rambut pirang keemasan jabrik agak panjang dan pada bagian jambang di biarkan memenjang sehingga terkesan membingkai wajahnya sehingga memberi nilai plus pada penampilannya (di sini naruto di pipinya gak ada guratannya).

Ayah Naruto, Minato Luchifer merupakan anak kedua dari Satan Lucifer, berbeda dengan kakaknya Rezevim Livan Lucifer yang angkuh dan gila kekuatan Minato memiliki sifat yang ramah dan bijaksana, sehingga membuatnya sangat disegani oleh seluruh kaum iblis. Sedangkan ibu Naruto bernama Kushina Sitri, Kushina merupakan iblis dari klan Sitri yang sangat pintar dan bahkan lebih pintar dari semua anggota klan Sitri. Walau demikian Kushina tidak pernah menyombongkan kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Minato dan Kushina bertemu saat meletusnya perang tiga fraksi besar atara Akuma, Tenshi, dan Da-tenshi. Mereka berdua merupakan bagian pasukan garis depan yang sangat ditakuti oleh pihak musuh karena kerja sama tim mereka yang luar biasa. Selepas perang besar dan setelah terjadinya perang saudara antara Pro-Satan melawan Anti-Satan berakhir Minato serta kushina memutuskan untuk pergi dari underworld dan menetap di dunia manusia.

Setelah beberapa tahun menikah akhirnya mereka berdua dikaruniai seorang anak laki laki. Bertahun tahun mereka jalani dengan bahagia, hingga suatu hari keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh kelompok Pro-Satan dan pada suatu malam mereka diserang oleh para keturunan Maou asli yang selama ini mengicar mereka karna mereka menyimpan dendam kepada Minato serta Kushina yang mana saat perang saudara terjadi malah memihak kelompok Anti-Satan.

Naruto yang pada saat itu berumur dua belas tahun hanya bisa bersembunyi d dalam sebuah lemari yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana Minato dan Kushina dibunuh dengan kejamnya oleh Rezevim yang notabene adalah pamannya sendiri. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh Rezevim serta para keturunan Maou yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Kembali ke Naruto. Saat ini sang pemuda sedang menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual paginya, setelah sekitar 20 menit Naruto telah selesai dengan ritualnya dan saat ini Naruto sudah memekai seragam sekolahnya. Naruto saat ini bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh dan sudah masuk di tahun ke 3 nya, dia berada d kelas XII-A3 satu kelas dengan iblis berdarah murni lainnya yang berasal dari klan Gremory.

Naruto sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa di sekolahnya itu ada dua klan iblis kelas atas yaitu Gremory dan Sitri, tetapi walaupun begitu Naruto tidak pernah sama sekali tidak memberitahukan identitas aslinya kepada para iblis di sekolahnya dahwa dia juga merupakan iblis.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menikmati sarapan paginya yang berupa roti tawar yang di olesi selai coklat dan segelas susu, setelah beberapa menit dia pun slesai makan pagi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Selain menggunakan seragam sekolah Naruto juga menggunakan jaket berwarna putih dengan motif garis fertikal berwarna biru dari pundak hingga bawah jaket pada bagian depan, Naruto juga berjalan sambil mendengarka musik dari haedphon berwarna jingga yang di pasangkan ke henphon miliknya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai di sekolah. saat naruto masuk para gadis di sekolah itu bayank yang memandang kagum, itu dikarenakan naruto termasuk siswa terpandan dan juga masuk dalam jajaran siswa tampan di Akademi Kuoh. tetapi naruto hanya memasang wajah soticnya dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan pandangan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya . sesampainya di kelas Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya dan langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

Tanpa ada yang tahu Rias Gremory saat ini sedang memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Naruto saat ini sedang berbaring di atap gedung sekolah, Naruto selalu datang kesini untuk sekedar berbaring, tetapi tak jarang juga Naruto sampai ketiduran dan melewatkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Sudahku duga dia pasti ada di sini" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam sebahu, kacamata yang membingkai kedua manik violet yang indah dan postur tubuh tegap namun agak kecil sehingga terkesan tegas dan imut di waktu bersamaan. "Naruto cepat bangun kau mau bolos pelajaran lagi ?" sedangkan yang dibangunkan hanya melirik sekilas lalu menutup matanya lagi "ooh.. Kaicho.. ada apa ?"

Muncul perempatan di kepala Sona "ada apa katamu?.. kau saat ini sedang tidur di atap gedung di saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.. dengan kata lain kau sedang membolos pelajaran.. dan kau tahukan apa akibatnya ?" Naruto lalu membuka matanya ban mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap sona yang sedang berada di samping kanannya "tapi di sini lebih enak dari pada d kelas.. lagi pula aku sudah menguasai materi yang diajarkan hari ini" ucap naruto cuek sambil menatap kearah depan lagi.

Tanpa dia ketahui urat kemarahan semakin banyak di kepala Sona "jadi maksut mu kau boleh seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan tidur di sini karena kau telah menguasai materi yang akan diajarkan ?" "ya.. begitulah lagi pula di kelas sa.. aw aw.. hentikan.. jangan menarik telingaku sakit tahu".

Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena Sona saat ini sedang menjewer telinganya "aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun darimu' ucap Sona sambil terus menarik telinga Naruto, "sekarang kembali ke kelasmu dan minta maaf kepada guru yang mengajar saat ini" "baik baik aku akan kembali ke kelasku tapi lepaskan dulu telingaku" dengan itu Sona lalu melepaskan tarikannya dari telinga Sona.

"jeweranmu sakit banget tahu.. telingaku mau lepas rasanya" keluh Naruto kepada Sona tetapi hanya di tanggapi datar oleh Sona "cepat kembali ke kelasmu sekarang Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sona dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. "Iya iya aku kembali sekarang" dengan itu naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya. "dasar.. dia itu sama sekali tidak berubah" ucap Sona pada dirinya sendiri dan secara tidak sadar dia tersenyum manis.

XXX

Bel pulang berbunyi itu menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini telah usai dan semua murid pun segera membereskan perlengkapan mereka serta bersiap untuk pulang. saat ini sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena para murid telah pulang ke rumah masing masing, tetapi Naruto masih berada di kelas karana hari ini merupakan jadwal Naruto untuk piket membersihkan kelas dan sialnya teman piket naruto tidak masuk hari ini dikarenakan sakit "huft.. kenapa si hitomi pakai acara sakit sih.. aku jadi harus membersihkan kelas sendiri" gerutu Naruto sambil meletakkan sapu yang tadi di gunakannya untuk memeberihkan ruangan kelas.

Setelah selaesai dengan tugas piketnya Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas untuk pulang tetapi saat akan menuruni tangga Naruto tiba tiba merasakan aura suci yang cukup kuat "aura ini berasal dari gedung belakang sekolah... lebih baik aku periksa ke sana" dengan itu Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke belakang sekolah.

* * *

><p>DI BLAKANG SKOLAH<p>

Terjadi petarungn sengit antara pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai seragan Akademi Kuoh serta menggenggam sebuah pedang berwarna merah yang memeiliki aura iblis melawan seorang gadis bersurai biru dan pada bagian depan terdapat wana hijau yang membawa pedang besar dengan aura suci yang besar "aku akan menghancurkan excalibur itu" ucap pemuda yang memiliki nama Youto Kiba yang merupakan peerage dari Rias Gremory yang mengkonsumsi bidak kuda. "pedang lemahmu itu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan excalibur destruction milkku ini" kata sang gadis utusan dari gereja yang bernama Xenovia.

Kiba menyerang Xenovia dangan menebaskan secara fertikal dengan pedang yang telah terselimuti oleh aura merah, tetapi dengan satu serangan dari Xenovia pedang milik Kiba langsung hancur berkeping keping. Kiba yang terkejut langsung melompat mundur karena merasankan bahwa Xenovia akan menyerang lagi, keputusan Kiba untuk melompat mundur ternyanta benar karena setelah Kiba mundur Xenovia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, dan menghasil gelombang kejut yang cukup besar serta meninggalkan bekas berupa kawah yang cukup besar.

"sudah cukup.. kami telah melihat kekuatan kalian" yang berbicara adalah gadis yang memiliki surai merah panjang yang bernama Rias Gremory iblis berdarah murni dari klan Gremory "kalian biasa memegang janji kami bahwa kami tidak akan mencampuri urusan gereja dalam menemukan pedang excalibur yang d curi itu" Rias melanjutkan kata katanya tadi "hmm.. baik lah aku harap kalian menepati janji itu" kata Xenovia sambil menghunuskan pedang miliknya ke arah Rias sambil berucap "karena bila kalian ikut campur dalam urusan ini maka kami tidak akan ragu ragu untuk membunuh kalian".

"kami mengerti" Rias menganggauk paham atas ucapan Xenovia barusan. "ayo Irina kita pergi dari sini" xenovia mengajak teman nya yng memiliki ciri ciri rambut coklat yang di ikat twin tail "baik lah.. Isse-kun lain kali kita akan bermain lagi. sampai jumpa" kata Irina sambil melambaikan tangannya karah Rias dan peeragenya.

Di balik sebuah gedung terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati latih tanding antara peerage rias melawan utusan dari gereja "hmm.. kurasa ini akan menarik nanti" sambil menyeringai naruto pergi dari tempatnya tadi tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

**TBC**

Hai aku penulis yang masih dalam tahap belajar jadi pasti fic ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini hehehe. Oh ya special thanks for Bad Sector karna udah mau repot repot ngebantuin aku untuk bikin fic ini. Yost silahkan review bila berkenan flame juga boleh tapi tolong pakai bahasa yang sopan. Satu lagi kira kira cerita ini pantas buat lanjut atau tidak ? ok itu saja terimakasih telah membaca fik geje saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takidir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden latih tanding antara peerage Rias melawan utusan dari gereja. selama itu juga Naruto terus mengawasi Rias dan peeragenya, dari pengamatan Naruto akhirnya dia mengetahui fakta bahwa yang merencankan memulai perang kembali adalah salah satu jendral dari pihak Datenshi yaitu Kokkabiel yang notabene memang menginginkan perang besar itu pecah kembali.<p>

Agar rencana Kokkabiel berjalan dengan lancar, Kokkabiel bekerja sama dengan seorang mantan pendeta bernama Balba Galilei yang di usir oleh pihak gereja karena melakukan percobaan terlarang untuk menciptakan manusia yang mampu menggunakan pedang suci excalibur dan telah memakan banyak korban. Dan juga di bantu oleh pendeta gila bernama Freed Zelzan yang mampu menggunakan semua pedang excalibur yang berhasil di curi oleh mereka.

Tujuan mereka mencuri pedang excalibur dari gereja adalah untuk menyatukan kembali ketujuh serpihan pedang excalibur, lalu dengan menggunakan excalibur yang telah lengkap nantinya mereka akan menggunakannya untuk memulai perang yang baru. Saat ini Kokkabiel telah memiliki empat buah pedang Excalibur yang salah satunya adalah milik Shido Irina yaitu excalibur mimik. excalibur yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi pedang apa saja sesuat keinginan dari si pemilik.

**XXX**

Saat ini Naruto duduk di atas salah satu bangunan sekolah sambil mengamati pertarungan antara Rias beserta peeragenya yang di bantu oleh Xenovia melawan Kokkabiel, Freed telah dikalahkan oleh Kiba setelah Kiba berhasil masuk kedalam mode Balance Breaker yang dapat menciptakan pedang Suci Iblis, hal itu terjadi setelah Kiba berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari hasrat untuk membalas dendam atas kematian teman-temannya kepad Balba.

Sedangkan Balba sendiri telah di bunuh oleh Kokkabien karena hampir saja membocorkan sebuah informasi penting tentang kematian Tuhan (tuhan di cerita ini lo maksutnya). Naruto sengaja hanya mengamati pertarungn mereka untuk saat ini karena, Naruto ingin melihat sampai di mana kekuatan Rias beserta kelompoknya.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Rias besereta peeragenya saja yang sedang berjuang tetapi ada satu kelompok iblis lagi, yang saat ini bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga kekkai yang mengelilingin seluruh wilayah Akademi Kuoh agar semua akibat yang di timbulkan dari pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung tidak sampai di ketahui oleh manusia. Kelompok iblis itu adalah kelompok Sitri yang dipimpin oleh pewaris selanjutnya dari klan Sitri yaitu Sona Sitri seng ketua Osis Akademi Kuoh.

"hmm.. Jika di lihat dari segi kekuatan Rias dan kelompoknya benar benar seperti seekor anak rusa yang sedang di terkam oleh singa" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat mengamati pertarungn yang bisa dilihat berat sebelah itu. "mau bagaimana lagi.. selain mereka memiliki level yang berbeda.. mereka juga belum memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang cukup untuk melawan Kokkabiel, yahh.. sepertinya aku memang harus membantu mereka" Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya "mau bagaimana pun.. aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan mereka mati di sini" dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri dengan meninggalkan sebuah kilatan berwarna emas.

**XXX**

Di halaman sekolah terdapat banyak sekali kerusakan-kerusakan yang di sebabkan pertarungan kolompok Rias melawan Kokkabiel. saat ini Rias beserta kelompoknya sudah tidak berdaya melawan Kokkabiel dan hanya bisa pasrah akan apa yang Kokkabiel lakukan selanjutnya, "Hahahaha…. Aku tak menyangka bahwa adik dari Maou Lucifer selemah ini" dengan arogannya Kokkabiel yang saat ini terbang dengan lima pasang sayap hitamnya itu menghina Rias beserta peeragenya yang sedang dalam kondisi memprihatinkan "dengan ini perang akan di mulai kembali" seru Kokkabiel sabil menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang berukuran sedang namun memiliki kepadatan yang sangat tinggi, "mati lah **Rias Gremory**" dengan itu Kokkabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya itu kearah Rias yang saat ini tidak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

Rias hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan berharap tusukan dari tombak cahaya yang nanti dia terima tidak terlalu sakit dan langsung membuatnya mati, Rias juga mendengar teriakan dari para anggota kelompoknya yang memerintahkan Rias untuk pergi dari sana, walaupun Rias sangat ingin lari untuk menghindari tombak cahaya itu, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merespon perintah otaknya untuk bergerak 'maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua' Rias berucap sedih dalam hatinya karena dia tidak mampu melindungi keluarga yang dia ciptakan. "selamat tinggal Naruto" ucap Rias lirih, dan dengan terucapnya kalimat itu air mata Rias menetes ke pipi halusnya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan menutup matamu saat sedang bertarung Rias" Rias yang sedari tadi menunggu datangnya tombak cahaya yang akan menusuknya sempat bingung, pasalnya bukannya merasakan tubuhnya tertusuk tetapi malah mendengar suara dari seseorang yang tadi terlintas di benaknya tadi. Dengan perlahan Rias pun membuka matanya, Rias terkejut karena tombak yang seharusnya menembus tubuhnya itu saat ini berada sepuluh senti dari wajahnya, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi tombak itu tengah di genggam oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan atasan berupa kaos berwana biru dan memakai bawahan berupa celana jins berwarna hitam serta mengenakan sebuah jubah tanpa lengan berwarna merah gelap. Mata Rias membulat secara penuh, "Naruto" hanya itu respon yang di berikan oleh Rias karena otaknya masih belum mampu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"mustahil.. bocah itu berhasil mengankap tombakku" Kokkabiel melebarkan matanya terkejut karena ada yang dengan mudahnya menangkap tombak yang dia lemparkan, seharusnya tombak itu tidak bisa di tahan dengan mudah bahkan oleh iblis kelas atas sekalipun. "kau telah berjuang dengan baik Rias" sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto menjauhkan tombak cahaya Kokkabiel dari wajah Rias dan melemparkannya kembali kearah Kokkabiel. Kokkabiel yang masih shok karena tombaknya berhasil di tangkap dengan mudah tidak menyadari bahwa tombaknya telah di lempar kembali ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari saat dia melemparkannya hingga menembus kekkai yang di jaga oleh Sona dan kelompoknya.

Beruntung bagi Kokabiel karena Naruto tidak membidik tepat pada kepalanya sehingga tombak itu hanya melewatinya, Naruto berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Rias, lalu dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Rias yang saat ini sedang terduduk. Sambil tersenyum Naruto menepuk surai merah milik Rias "beristirahatlah Rias.. sisanya biar aku selesaikan" Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Rias menuju kearah Kokkabiel, "siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Kokkabiel "namaku Namikaze Naruto.. dan aku seorang iblis" balas naruto dengan santai "jangan bercanda.. jika kau memang benar seorang iblis bagaimana mungkin kau mampu menyentuh tombak cahaya ku" Bantah Kokkabiel karena seharusnya iblis tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh tombok cahaya karena cahaya merupakan racun yang sangat mematikan bagi iblis.

"Ahh.. itu mudah saja sebenarnya"

"Aku menggunakan beberapa sihir norse secara bersamaan untuk melindungiku dari efek samping tombak cahayamu tadi". Setelah menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa kebal terhadap cahaya, Naruto lalu menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebuah gagang pedang berwarna hitam keunguan. Naruto lalu menarik gagang pedang itu dari lingkaran sihirnya "ini adalah pedang iblis terkuat" ucap Naruto saat mengeluarkan pedang itu dari lingkaran sihir. Sesaat setelah keluar dari lingkaran sihir, pedang berwarna hitam keunguan (bayangin aja pedang 'Restia' milik kazehaya kamito) itu langsung mengeluarkan aura iblis yang sangat kental sehingga membuat semua yang berada di tepat itu merasakan seperti ada yang menekan mereka kebawah.

"Nama pedang ini adalah Restia.. pedang iblis yang dulu pernah di gunakan oleh raja iblis Satan Lucifer untuk bertempur melawan Tuhan" " dan pedang ini juga pernah berhasil melukai Tuhan saat itu" setelah menyebutkan nama dari pedangnya dan mejelaskan sedikit riwayat dari pedangnya, Naruto langsung melompat kearah Kokkabiel yang masih terbang sejak tadi dengan kecepatan yang gila. Dengan pengalaman dan isting bertarung yang telah di asah selama ratusan tahun Kokkabiel mampu menghindari tebasan pedang dari Naruto.

"reflek yang bagus" "huhh… jangan meremehkanku.. serangan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa mengenaiku" ucap Kokkabiel dengan angkuh,"begitukah?" Naruto berhasil mendarat sempurna di tanah kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap Kokkabiel yang sudah turun dari langit dan barada di belakangnya, sambil menyeringai Naruto berucap "kalau begitu.. mari kita mulai tarian kita Kokkabiel" setelah mengucapkan itu, gedung yang berada di belakang Naruto secara mengejutkan terbelah karena tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto saat menyerang Kokkabiel sebelumnya.

**XXX**

"kau baik baik saja Buchou" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Himejima Akeno, beserta Kiba dan Isse. "ya.. aku baik baik saja" "Rias bukankah dia Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Akeno tetapi kali ini dia tidak memanggil Rias dengan panggilan 'Buchou' melainkan dengan nama aslinya. "ya.. dia memang.. Namikaze Naruto" "tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan sihir bahkan menangkap tombak cahaya itu tadi" Akeno masih belum percaya bahwa yang tadi menolong Rajanya adalah Naruto yang selama ini dia ketahui hanya manusia biasa. "manusia biasa mana mungkin…" "bukan.. dia bukan manusia, dia iblis seperti kita" Akeno yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto merupakan iblis saat ini hanya bisa memandang Rias dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "setidaknya.. itulah yang dia katakan" . Sedangkan Kiba dan Isse yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Raja dan Ratu mereka hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang tengah bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Kokkabiel dengan pandangan penasaran.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak santai dan tetap menunjukan seringai senang karena akan bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat, Kokkabiel justru saat ini memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sangat berbeda dari saat dia melawan kelompok Rias. wajah Kokkabiel terlihat pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dikarenakn aura dari pedang yang saat ini digenggam oleh Naruto. Naruto yang telah siap berlari menuju Kokkabiel untuk menyerangnya lagi, tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang dia kenal "cih.. pengganggu sudah datang rupanya" Naruto seketika membatalkan niatnya untuk menyerang Kokkabiel karena moodnya bertarungnya hilang setelah tahu siapa yang datang. Tak lama setelah itu kekkai yang dibuat oleh kelompok Sona hacur karena dipaksa masuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melawan Kokkabiel Naruto" setelah ucapan itu selesai dikatakan tiba tiba dari langin muncul cahaya perak yang sangat terang, dari cahaya perak itu muncul sosok yang mengenakan pakaian tempur berwarna perak berbentuk seperti naga yang dihiasi oleh mutiara berwarna biru, dan di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru trasparan. "Vanishing Dragon" ucap Kokkabiel yang saat ini semankin pucat dan keringat dingin yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya "Kokkabiel.. kau sudah terlalu jauh bertindak, aku datang kesini atas permintaan Azazel untuk membawamu kembali" setelah mengucapkan tujuannya datang ke Akademi Kuoh sosok Vanishing Dragon itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya sehingga hanya terlihat lintasan putuh keperakan sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang bergerak. "aakkhh" erang kesakitan Kokkabiel karena sepasang sayapnya dicabut secara paksa oleh Vanishing Dragon.

"sayapmu itu sangan menjijikan, berbeda dengan sayap milik Azazel yang indah seperti gelapnya malam, sayapmu itu seperti sayap burung gagak yang kotor" tidak terima dengan penghinaan itu, Kokkabiel terbang untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang Vanishing Dragon. Setelah mencapai tnggi yang sama Kokkabiel lalu membuat tombak cahaya yang memiliki ukuran setara dengan sebuah bus. "beraninya kau menghina seyapku" Kokkabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya itu kearah Vanishing Dragon, tetapi sang Vanishing Dragon hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya.

[Divine]

Tiba tiba terdengar suara mekanik yang berasal dari sayap sang Vanishing Dragon "namaku Albion, itu hanya salah satu dari kekuatan secred gear-ku **Divene-Divinding**, setiap sepuluh detik, ia akan membagi dua kekuatan orang yang aku sentuh, dan menjadiaknnya kekuatanku " "sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku sekarang !, karena sebentar lagi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan manusia" Kokkabiel menatap tajam Albion "tindakanmu terlalu melenceng dari rencana, karena itu Azazel memintaku untuk membawamu walaupun aku harus membuatmu merengek kesakitan" Tanpa di duga sang Vanishing Dragon atau Albion langsung menghantam Kokkabiel di bagian perut dan menghempaskannya ke tanah hingga menghasilhan sebuah kawah berdiameter lima meter. Setelah menerima serangan telak dari Albion Kokkabiel seketika itu juga tak sadarkan diri, itu membuktikan bertapa kuatnya serangan Albion barusan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertempuran singkat antara Albion dan Kokkabiel, saat ini berjalan mendekati Albion. "kau mengganggu kesenanganku Vali" "sudah aku katakana bukan, bahwa aku kemari atas permintaan Azazel" balas Albion Atau yang bernama asli Vali. "aku tahu kalau kau sejak tadi mengamati pertarungan ini. Dan jika kau memang di minta oleh Azazel untuk membawanya kembali, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak dia melawan kelompok iblis itu ? tetapi malah datang saat aku akan melawannya.." protes Naruto tidak terima karena Vali menggagalkan acara bersengan senangnya. "itu karena aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Kokkabiel untuk saat ini, selain itu aku juga ingin melihat sampai mana kekuatan dari rival abadiku" penjelasan yang di berikan oleh Vali memang sangat logis, tetapi Naruto tetap tidak mau menerima alasan itu. "lalu.. kenapa saat aku akan melawannya kau malah datang ?" "kalau aku tidak datang saat itu, kau pasti telah membunuh Kokkabiel bukan ?". "cih.." Naruto yang kalah dalam perdedatan itu pun hanya mendecih kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi" "dan juga, aku akan membawa pendeta gila itu untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, melenyapkannya adalah urusan nanti" Vali lalu terbang meninggalkan Naruto untuk mengambil tubuh Freed yang berada di dekat kolompok Rias. Isse yang sejak tadi merasakan sensasi aneh terkejut karena tiba tiba Vali saat ini berada tidak jauh dari dirinya dan membuat sensasi aneh itu semakin terasa."apa kau melupakanku putih ?"

Saat Vali memutuskan akan pergi setelah membawa tubuh Freed, tiba tiba terdengar suara asing yang berasal dari arah kelompok Rias. Atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari Kristal hijau yang berada di secret gear milik Isse. " sarung tangannya berbicara ?" ucap Rias bingung karena tiba tiba sarung tangan milik Isse berbicara. "ternyata kau ada di sini, merah" tiba tiba sayap Vali berkedip kedip lalu terdengar suara asing lagi. "sayang sekali kita harus bertemu pada situasi seperti ini". Vali yang tadi hanya menoleh kearah Isse sekarang memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Isse.

"tidak usah kawatir, kita ditaktirkan untuk bertarung suatu hari nanti, karena memang begitulah seharusnya" tatapan Valid an Isse lalu bertemu. " kaisar naga merah dan kaisar naga putih sedang berbicara ?" ucap Rias yang masih bingun dengan situasi yang saat ini terjadi. "sampai nanti, Draig" "ya.. sampai nanti Albion". Vali lalu berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi, "tunggu.. siapa kau ?" ucap Isse menghentikan Vali, "suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa aku.. dan sampai saat itu tiba kuat musuh bebuyutanku" dengan itu tubuh Vali mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan terbang menjauh dari sana.

"Rias",

Rias yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun membalikan badannya, "Sona!?" ternyata yang memanggil Rias barusan adalah Sona, "tidakku sangka kaisar naga putih akan muncul" "ya.. aku juga tidak menyangka, tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kedatangn Naruto kemari " "haa?" ucap Sona binggung karena tiba tiba Rias menyebut nama Naruto. "apa maksut.." Sona tidak melanjutkan kata katanya karena sebuah suara menginstuksinya, "apa kalian baik baik saja ?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai pedang restia-nya pun telah dia simpan kembali kedalam sihir penyimpanan.

"ya.. kami baik baik saja" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum karena merasa Naruto menghawatirkannya. "Naruto ?!.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Sona shok karena baru sadar siapa yang tadi bertanya, "ah Sona ternyata kau sudah ada di sini, aku di sini umtuk membatu kalian melawan **gagak** tadi**" **"membantu ?, apa maksutmu ? dan juga.. bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini ?" Sona berjalan mendekati Naruto, dia bingun bagai mana Naruto bisa masuk kemari, padahal seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk karena dia dan para peeragenya telah membuat kekkai yang sangat kuat.

"sejak tadi aku ada di sini dan menonton pertarungan Rias dari atas gedung itu" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu bangunan sekolah, "haa?, la..lalu apa maksutmu dengan membantu melawan gagak tadi?, manamungkin manusia bisa.." "Sona Naruto bukan manusia, dia iblis sama seperti kita". Bakan hanya Sona, tetapi seluruh peerage Sona yang saat itu telah mendekat serta Koneko dan Asia yang telah sadar, terkejut dengan fakta baru yang dikatakan oleh Rias. "ayolah, apa perlu kalian sekaget itu ?" ucap Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari teman temannya dan merasa bahwa itu bakan sesuatu yang perlu di besar besarkan. "apa itu benar Naruto ? apa itu benar, kalau kau bukan manusia melainkan iblis ?" "yupp.. aku seratus persen iblis asli" jawab Naruto denagn cengiran lebar.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku ?" ucap Sona sedikit emosi karena merasa di bohongi oleh Naruto selama ini, "karena belum saatnya kalian tau siapa aku, dan bila saatnya tiba aku akan mengatakan semuanya tentang siapa aku sebenarnya" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut sona "ya.. ini sudah sangat malam lebih baik kalian segera membereskan tempat ini, karena akan sangat merepotkan jika di biaran seperti ini" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area sekolah dan melihat semua kerusakan yang disebabkan pertarungn dengan Kokkabiel tadi. "baik lah aku pergi dulu, karna aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir pemulih seperi kalian, jadi aku lebih baik pulang saja" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. "ehh ?" ucap semua iblis yang ada di situ,

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa semuanya" dengan itu Naruto menghilang dan meninggalka kilatan emas di sana. "dia… sudah pergi ?" ucap satu satunya laki laki di peerage Sona "ya.. sepertinya begitu" balas Isse. Setelah kepergian Naruto suasana di tempat itu mendadak menjadi sunnyi. "huft.. kurasa dia benar, kita harus segera membereskan ini semua, semua ayo kita bereskan ini sebelum pagi" "baik" ucap Sona dan di balas oleh seluruh anggota kelompoknya dan juga kelompok Rias.

**TBC**

A/N: di sini aku buat Naruto sudah Kenal dengan Valid an mereka pernah bertarung juga.

Yeee aku update lagi :D. maaf soal chapter satu yang ku rasa penuh kegagalan, tapi aku bkalan berusaha untuk memperbaiki cerita ini seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kok

Yost saat nya sesi jawab review

.9: oke timakash

Ace fullbaster: untuk pair memang ku bikin Cuma narusona tp tar juga bakalan ada cinta segi tiga biar romance nya sedikit terasa hehehe, kalo masalah update kilat saya gak bisa janji

Syah9126: ini udah update gan

Nanaleo099: trims kritiknya gan, saya usahakan untuk itu

Uzuuchi007: terima kasih

Neko twins kagemine: arigatou gozaimasu neko-chan

Dianrusdianto39: makasih gan

Rizwfa09151384: oke ini udah update

Ijalja12: oke gan udah q update lagi ni trimakasih udah mrmfollow crita ku

Ahmad. .9: njeh sampun kulo update critane hehe

The KidSNo OppAi: oke udah update ni gan

Elvn: trimakasih sarannya gan, bakal aku usahain untuk kedepannya

Saikari Nafiel: oke gan

XxX: oke, udah update ni gan

Guest: oke udah aku update ceritanya, trimakasih

Tamma: oke terimakash koreksian nya, kedepanya aku usahakan bkaan lebih baik

Uciha naruto: maaf banget, #sambil bungkuk. di sini naruto enggak aku kasih secred gers ato sharingan tapi untuk master kenjutsu akan aku pertimbangin

Yost sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah mau ngereview,follow,dan favorite fic geje ku ini. Dan Silahkan bagi yang mau ngeriview ato yang mau ngefleme tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Baiklah sampai jumpa di chap tiga nanti.

02/11/2014


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takidir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>AN di chapter ini aku entah kenapa ingin banget bikin sin antara Naruto dan Sona sebelum mulai pertempuran. oh ya Naru di sini sama sekali gak tau tentang dunia bawah, yang dia tau cuma sejarah sebelum revolusi dan itu diceritakan oleh kushina, oke tanpa banyak omong lagi silahkan membaca fic ini. ^_^

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak penyerangan Kokkabiel dan juga penampilan dari Vanishing Dragon, dan dalam dua hari itu juga telah banyak hal hal yang terjadi. Seperti Xenovia yang memutuskan menjadi bagian dari peerage Rias, kemunculan sang pemimpin Da-Tenshi Azazel yang ternyata selama ini adalah pelanggan tetap kontak iblis dari Isse, dan yang terakhir adalah akan diadakannya pertemuan pemimpin dari tiga fraksi besar.

saat ini mungkin adalah hari yang sangat mendebarkan bagi sebagian murid Akademi Kuoh, karena hari ini sedang adalah waktu dimana orang tua murid datang ke sekolah untuk menyaksikan secara langsung anak-anak mereka belajar, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Naruto. Itu dikarenakan dia sdah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi yang akan datang untuk melihat bagimana dia belajar di sekolah.

Terkadang Naruto merasa iri kepada teman-temannya yang setiap tahun orang tua mereka selalu datang untuk melihat aktifitas belajar anak mereka dan sesekali merekamnya. Tetapi mau bagai mana lagi kematian kedua orang tuanya bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Jika ada cara agar dia bisa memutar waktu di mana kedua orang tuanya di bunuh oleh Rezevim maka tanpa berpikir dua kali naruto pasti akan langsung melakukannya walau apapun cara dan resikonya.

"Huft"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas bosan, Naruto saat ini hanya melamun smbil memandang kearah luar jendela dan tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar saat ini. "Namikaze-san apa anda mengerti dengan materi yang baru saya jelaskan ?" Tanya sang guru wanita yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran fisika, "iya sensei saya mengerti" ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari arah luar jendela, sang guru yang merasa bahwa Naruto tidak menganggap kehadirannya di kelas itu merasa sedikit jengkel dan berniat untuk menghukumnya dengan cara memintanya mengerjakan soal dari materi yang baru saja dia ajarkan.

"Kalau begitu tolong kerjakan soal ini Namikaze-san" "huft .. baik sensei" Naruto lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Tak lebih dari dua menit, Naruto telah selesai mengerjakan soal yang tegolong susah itu. Sang guru yang memang baru mengajar beberapa hari, terlebih lagi baru mangajar pertamakali di kelas Naruto itu kaget bukan main, pasalnya soal yang dikerjakan oleh Naruto memiliki tingkat kesulaitan yang lumayan tinggi. Dan dengan mudahnya dikerjakan oleh Naruto, padahal sang sang guru sangat yakin bahwa Naruto tidak mememperhatikan sama sekali.

"bagaimana bisa ?" shok sang guru sambil memandang Naruto yang berjalan kearah bangkunya, "jangan kawatir sensei.. asalkan telinga saya tidak tertutupi saya tetap bisa mengerti apa yang anda terangkan" ucap naruto dengan nada malas. "tetapi setidaknya tolong perhatikan saya sedikit" sang guru pun akhirnya menyarah "akan saya usahakan sensei" dengan itu pelajaran kembali dimulai.

**XXX**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, hampir semua murid meninggalkan kelas mereka dan menuju kantin untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa atau hanya sekedar membeli camilan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah, seperti biasa dia sedang berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranya. Saat kesadarannya akan ditarik menuju alam mimpi, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dari balik pintu muncul seorang gadis berambut sebahu dan mengenakan kaca mata yang membingkai manik violet indahnya.

"kau di sini rupanya Naruto" ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Sona. "ya.. seperti biasa, di kelas sangat berisik, jadi aku kemari untuk tidur" "apa kau sudah makan ?, kalau belum aku membawa bekal lebih, kau bisa makan bersamaku" mendengar itu Naruto pung langsung bangkit. "apa kau yang memasak sandiri ?" "i..iya, aku yang memasaknya sendiri", akhirnya merekapun memakan bekal itu bersama. "seperti biasa.. masakan mu sangat enak Sona, kau pasti menjadi istri yang baik nanti" puji Naruto, "ja..jangan berlebihan menurutku ini biasa-biasa saja" Sona yang dipuji narutopun memerah di pipinya

"ah ada nasi di bibirmu" Sona yang melihat nasi di sudut bibir Naruto dengan reflek langsung mengambilnya dan memakanya, "ah.. ma..maaf itu kebiasaanku" Sona yang baru sadar akan perbuatanya barusan langsung meminta maaf dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah memerah karena malu. "ti..tidak masalah kok" Naruto pun memerah di wajahnya walau tak semerah Sona.

Terjadi keheningan setelah kejadian itu. Sona yang merasa jengah dengan keheningan itu pun berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. "kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku selama ini tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya" Tanya Sona dengan raut wajah sedih, "maafkan aku karena telah membohongi mu selama ini Sona, tetapi sepeti yang kukatakan dua hari yang lalu, bila sudah saatnya aku akan mengatakan semuanya tentang siapa aku sebenarnya" "aku mengeti..". Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Sona memilih untuk diam

Naruto yang sedikit canggung Karena suasana hening yang kembali tercipta memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melihat kebawah gedung. "hemm? "melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kebingungan Sona memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "ada apa Naruto?" "ah tidak, hanya saja aku heran karena di sana sangat ramai" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kerumunan yang berada di gedung aula sekolah. "kau benar.. aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu" "hmm.. kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat ke sana" dengan itu Naruto dan Sona pun turun dan menuju gedung aula.

**XXX**

Sesampainya di aula, Sona yang mendengar suara Saji yang merupakan salah satu dari peeragenya langsung saja membuka pintu aula dengan sedikit kasar lalu masuk sambil diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. "Saji.. ada apa ini ?" ucap Sona dengan nada tegasnya, selain Saji terlihat juga Rias beserta peeragenya di sana dan seorang gadis berpakaian cosplay. "yah.. kaichou, kau lihat.." "aku datang untuk menemuimu Sona-chan" sebelum saji menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang tadi ada dibelakangnya mengeluarkan suara. "ehh" Sona yang mendengar suara yang familiar itu pun menunjukan ekspresi keget, "hmm" Naruto yang ada di samping Sona merasa sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Sona barusan.

"ada apa Sona ? apa kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Sona, terjadi keheningan sejenak di aula itu, sampai sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari gadis yang tadinya berada di belakang Saji sekarang berlari menuju Sona. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian cosplay penyihir wanita lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya berwarna merah muda, memiliki rambut yang sama denagn Sona hanya saja lebih panjang dan di ikat twin tail, dan juga memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Sona yaitu violet.

"Sona-chan.. ada apa Sona-chan ?, mukamu merah tu, kau akhirnya bisa melihat kakakmu lagi, jadi harusnya kau gembira, lalu harusnya kita berlari memeluk satu sama lain sambil mengatakan **Onee-sama Sona,** lalu ada bunga lily sebagai latarnya, itulah yang aku pikirkan". Dengan nada childisnya sang gadis yang merupakan kakak dari Sona itu mulai berbicara tentang seharusnya sikap mereka berdua saat bertemu. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Sona malah menampakan wajah tegang dan sedikit keingat menetes dari pipinya. "Onee-sama ?" "dia Serafall Leviathan" Tanya Isse binggun karena sang gadis menyebut kata **Onee-sama ** lalu di jawab oleh Rias.

"salah satu dari **Yondai Maou** (empat raja iblis), dan beliau adalah kakak dari kaicho, ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya." Ucap Saji dengan Bangganya "haa ?!" kaget Isse.

"aku tau kau sebenarnya benar-benar senang bertemu denganku," ucap sang gadis yang bernama Serafall tetap dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya , "lama tidak berjumpa Serafall-sama" Rias yang tadi berada di belakang Serafall kini maju untuk menyapa sang Maou "oh..Rias lama tak jumpa, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" "iya.. terimakasih perhatiannya, apa anda datang kemari untuk kunjungan kelas Sona?" "yup, Sona sangat jahat tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini" dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya Serafall menjelaskan maksut kedatangannya kemari sambil berpura-pura menangis.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara Sona dan Serafall akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada Sona tentang siapa gadis yang tadi berbicara dengannya."Sona.. apa kau kenal gadis itu ? Sona yang masih belum focus karena kedatangan kakaknya, sedikit kaget saat Naruto bertanya kepadanya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Sona lupa bahwa dia ke aula tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Naruto. "huh..?!, ah d..dia kakakku Serafall Leviathan" "Leviathan ?, kakakmu seorang Maou ? tapi bukannya kau seorang Sitri ? ucap Naruto bingung, karena dari yang ibunya ceritakan dulu Maou terdiri dari empat klan iblis utama yaitu Lucifer,Asmodeus,Beelzebub, dan Leviathan, dan saat ini yang membuatnya binggung adalah Sona mengatakan bahwa Serafall Leviathan adalah kakaknya.

"Memang benar aku seorang Sitri lalu?, Jangan bilang kalau kau belum tau soal ini" "hmm?, Soal apa?" setelah menghela nafas, Sona mulai menjelaskan kepada Naruto kenapa kakaknya bisa menjadi Maou dan mendapat gelar Leviathan. "Jadi begitu, berarti saat ini **Yondai Maou** bukan lagi berasal dari klan utama" ucap Naruto yang sudah paham dengan masalah ini, "ah siapa dia Sona-chan? Pacarmu ya" Tanya Serafall yang diakhiri dengan menggoda adiknya "kami bukan pacar" Naruto dan Sona yang tanpa sadar membatah ucapan Serafall secara bersamaan langsung saja memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menutupi rona merah karena malu.

"ahh.. yang benar.. tapi kalian kompak sekali membantahnya, sudah ngaku saja sama Onee-chan, hehehe" "mou.. Onee-sama no baka" Sona yang sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh kakaknya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan aula itu, "Sona tunggu" Naruto lalu pergi mangejar Sona.

Saat ini sona berada di atap tempat biasanya Naruto membolos pelajaran, dia sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Sona" tiba-tiba Sona mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal dari arah belakangnya. "kenapa denganmu Sona ?" "tidak apa-apa," Naruto pun duduk di samping Sona, Naruto yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "kakakmu sungguh orang yang ceria ya.., tetapi kurasa susah juga punya kakak yang seperti itu" "ya.., kau benar.. onee-sama sanga.." "aku iri denganmu Sona" "haa?" Sona yang ucapanya di sela oleh Naruto, merasa sedikit bingung karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia merasa iri padanya.

"iri ? iri pada apa ?" "kau masih punya orang-orang yang menyangimu, berbeda denganku yang telah kehilangan itu sejak aku berumur tiga belas tahun" jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih, "apa maksutmu kau telah kehilangan itu ?" "kedua orang tua ku telah tiada saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun, mereka berdua dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang merah terhadap keduanya, aku yang bersembunyi dibalik lemari karena diperintah oleh ibuku melihat semua kejadian mengerikan itu, aku yang saat itu hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa mengutuk diriku sendiri, dan mulai saat itu aku bersumpah akan menjadi kuat dan membunuh mereka semua dengan.." Naruto yang awalnya duduk, merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri karena merasa emosi saat menceritakan masa kelamnya saat itu, tetapi saat akan menyelesaikan ucapanya dia tiba-tiba merasakan ada tangan putih dan mungil yang melingkar di perutnya.

Ya saat ini Naruto sedang di peluk dari belakang oleh Sona, Sona yang mendengarkan pengalaman kelam Naruto, merasa sakit yang mendalam dihatinya, perasaan yang sama saat melihat Naruto dijauhi oleh murid-murid, awalnya Sona tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tetapi semakin lama merasakannya semakin Sona tahu bahwa dia mulai menyukai Naruto, tetapi Sona terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Dia takut apabila dia mengatakannya Naruto akan menjauhinya dan tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

Tetapi saat ini Sona sudah tidak perduli lagi pada hal itu, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya membuat Naruto tenang. Dan dia pun telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto apapun resikonya. "Sona" Naruto sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Sona memeluknya, "Naruto.. aku, aku mau kau membagi bebanmu denganku,membagi kesedihanmu denganku, dan membagi penderitaanmu denganku" "Sona ?" Naruto yang awalnya tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona, tetapi akhirnya dia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona barusan. "Sona.. kau.." sona yang di tatap dengan tatapan meminta jawab oleh Naruto sedikit salah tingkah, hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya "sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki rasa ini sejak lama, tapi aku takut kau menolaknya dan akan menjau hmmpp.." Sona tidak bisa lagi menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto dengan cepat mengunci bibir mungil Sona dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya Sona kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto, dia tidak menyaka Naruto akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Sona sudah siap bila setelah mengatakan perasaannya nanti dia akan mendapatkan penolakan ataupun cacian dari Naruto, tetapi saat ini adalah kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam perhitungannya. Sona yang akhirnya menyerah dengan semua logikanya, akhirnya mulai menutup mata untuk menikmati ciuman mereka. Dia tau bahwa saat ini pasti mukanya sudah sangat merah dan mungkin telah mengelurkan uap saking panasnya.

Walau yang mereka berdua lakukan barusan bahkan tidak sampai satu menit, tetapi bagi mereka itu berlangsung sangat lama, "jadi selama ini kau juga Sona ?" "juga ?, jadi selama ini kau jaga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku ?" " hehehehe" Naruto hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sona dengan sebuah cengiran, "jadi.. kita sudah ?" "belum.. kau belum menembakku Naruto, kau harus menembakku dulu" "huft..iya iya.." Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pela, lalu dia menatap langsung mata Sona "Sona.. will you be my girl ?" dengan tersenyum senang Sona manjawab "yes I'll" setelah itu mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui ada sesosok gadis bersurai merah yang sedari tadi menyaksikan apa yang Sona dan Naruto lakukan, dia mencengkram dada kirinya yang entah kenapa merasa sangat sakit saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sona, dan tanpa dia control air mata sangat banyak menetes di pipinya "Naruto no baka". Sambil menangis sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sona di atap sendirian.

**TBC**

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau membaca dan mereview fic geje ini. Hehehehe

Ohya kemaren ada yang Tanya tantang kekuatn naruto, kalo itu nanti pelan pelan terungkap kok, tenang saja ^_^

Dan lagi tentang vali dan sona yang klan nya sama dengan naru yaitu lucifer dan sitri, oke akan ane jelaskan. Untuk bagian Lucifer Di chap 1 ane sudah menjelaskan kalo minato itu anak kedua satan Lucifer sedangkan anak pertamanya rezevim livan yang adalah kakek dari vali, nah kan setelah perang sodara di dunia bawah, minato dan kushina pergi dari sana dan hidup di dunia manusia, karna di sini aku buat naru dan vali Cuma beda satu tahun, jadi sebelum nya mereka gc saling tahu kalau mereka bedua sama sama Lucifer dan baru tau setelah mereka selesai bertarung.

Kalo masalah sitri sediri aku buat walau sama sama dari klan sitri tapi mereka gak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Terus naruto kan lahirnya di dunia manusia dan sona di dunia bawah, jadi mereka beru ketemu ya pas skolah d kuoh it :D.

Hehehe sekian dari saya, dan lagi terimakasih telah membaca fic geje ini. Kalou gitu kira pergi dulu, sampai ketemu di chap 4.

10/11/2014


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takdir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>Di atap sebuah gedung tertinggi di kota Kuoh, terlihan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan memakai atasan berupa kaos berwarna putih berlengan panjang, celana panjang hitam dan jubah tanpa lengan berwarna mareh gelap, sedang mengamati keadaan kota yang sangat tenang dibawahnya, Naruto nama pemuda itu saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangan Vali yang siang tadi memintanya datang ke gedung ini karena ingin memberitahukan tentang sesuatu hal.<p>

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam akhirnya orang yang ditunggu tunggu pun akhirnya tiba, "kau sangat tidak sopan karena membuat seseorang menunggu begitu lama Vali" tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Naruto yang merasakan kedatangan Vali pun sedikit protes karena membuatnya menunggu begitu lama. "huh.. kau tau kan aku harus sedikit _bermain main_ dulu dengan _pesuruh_ fraksi Maou lama dan fraksi pahlawan" "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"kau ini.. takbisakah kita santai sedikit ?" karena tidak mendapat respon positif dari Naruto, akhirnya Vali melanjutkan perkataannya "huft..baiklah, aku mendapat informasi dari orangku bahwa farksi Maou lama akan menyerang pada saat pertemuan pemimpin antara tiga fraksi besar, dan yang memimpin peyerangan nanti adalah Katerea Leviathan" jelas Vali yang diakhiri dengan nada serius. "apa kau yakin dengan itu ?" ucap Naruto memastikan "kau meragukan informanku" balas Vali dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya ? saat ini kau dan tim mu selalu di mata matai oleh mereka bukan.. termasuk yang satu itu" "hmm.. ahh sepertinya aku melewatkan satu ekor.. kau mau aku beresakan itu sekarang ?" "jangan.. akan aku urus dia.. kurasa dia akan bermanfaat untukku nanti bila kubiarkan hidup" tolak Naruto.

"baiklah jika itu mau mu.. soal bagaimana aku kedepannya, aku akan memberitahu statusku sebagai anggota Khaos Brigade dan sekaligus memberitahu identitasku kepada orang orang yang ada di rapat nanti" "apa Azazel tau hal ini ?" "tidak.. Azazel belum tau.. akan lebih baik jika dia tidak diberi tahu sekarang" ucap Vali dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih. "baiklah hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, selebihnya terserah padamu" "ya.. terima kasih informasinya". Dengan itu baik Vali maupun Naruto pergi dengan cara mereka masing masing.

Di sudut lain dari gedung yang menjadi tempat pertemuan antara Naruto dan Vali,terlihan sesosok pria yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. "seperti yang dikabarkan, ternyata Hakkuryuko berhianat, ini harus segera dilaporkan kepada Shalba-sama" "menguping pembicaraan orang itu sangat tidak sopan, kau tahu ?" saat sang pria yang memata matai Vali itu akan pergi, dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara seseorang yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara Vali.

Dengan cepat sang pria itu berbalik dan berniat untuk menyerang orang di belakangnya, tapi saat dia berbalik sang pria itu langsung membatalkan rencananya untuk menyerang sosok di belakangnya. Itu karena pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu menodongkan tangan kanannya seperti meniru senjata api yang di arahkan tepat pada keningnya, yang pada ujung jari telunjuknya terdapat lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam beraksen biru gelap. "jika kau bergerak sediki saja.. kepalamu akan berlubang" ucap Naruto sedikit mengancam, sang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam itu hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkatan Naruto sambil mencari celah untuk kabur.

"aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu, dan jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya maka aku akan membuat kepalamu itu berlubang" ada sedikit jeda dari perkataan Naruto, itu dia lakukan agar mental dari musuhnya itu turun sehingga dia mau menjawab pertanyaannya nanti. "siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti Vali ?" tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh si pria itu, "baiklah kalau itu maumu.. selamat tinggal" dengan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu Naruto langsung menembak pria itu dengan lingkaran sihir yang berada di ujun jarinya. Sang pria yang ditembak itupun langsung terurai menjadi cahaya setelahnya. "ahh.. seharusnya aku memanipulasi pikiranya saja tadi dari pada membunuhnya.. huft ya sudahlah" setelah itu Narutopun pergi dari gedung itu.

**XXX**

Rias saat ini sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil menatap kosong langit malam, dia masih teringat kejadian tadi siang yang sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Kejadian dimana Naruto dan Sona saling berciuman, jika saja dia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Naruto mungkin kejadian tadi siang tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi semua itu telah terlanjur terjadi, Rias hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tetapi jika menyerah begitu saja maka bukan Rias Gremory namanya, dia akan berusaha merebut hati Naruto meski dia tau bahwa Naruto sekarang adalah milik Sona. "kali ini aku akan membuat Naruto melihat kearahku". Dengan mengucapkan itu Rias telah bertekat di dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah lagi mulai sekarang.

Malam telah berganti pagi, Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju sekolah sambil mendengarkan music seperti biasa. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai di sekolah dan langsung menuju kelasnya, Rias yang melihat Naruto datang langsung saja menghampirinya,"Naruto.. bisakah nanti kau datang ke ruang klubku ?" "hemm.. memang ada apa Rias ?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena tiba tiba Rias memintanya datang ke klubnya. "ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan sedikit denganmu nanti" "hmm baiklah.. kapan ?" "saat pulang sekolah nanti.." ucap Rias dengan nada senang. Setelah itu bel masukpun berbunyi, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah seperti biasa, tak beberapa lama suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan dari pintu itu terlihat Sona yang membawa bekal. "apa kau tidak bosan selalu ad di sini Naru ?" Tanya Sona heran, karena setiap hari Naruto selalu saja datang keatap sekolah. "hmm kurasa tidak" "huft.. dasar kamu, ayo kita makan, aku telah memasakn makanan khusus untukmu" ucap Sona dengan nada ceria. "benarkah ? apa itu" ucap Naruto antusias, "tada.. hari ini aku membuatkan masakan yang semuanya terbuat dari sayur" dengan sangat bangga Sona menunjukan masakanya kepada Naruto, tetapi berbeda dengan Sona, Naruto malah memasang wajah pucat karena melihat masakan Sona kali ini.

Sebenarnya bukan karena masakan Sona aneh atau apa, tetapi yang membuat Naruto saat ini menjadi pucat adalah sayuran itu sendiri, karena Naruto sejak dulu sangat tidak menyukai sayur. Karena merasa tidak enak jika langsung menolak memakannya, Naruto sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan agar dia tidak jadi memakan sayuran itu. "ee Sona.. aku tadi ada urusan sedikit dengan klub kendo, jadi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang kali ini" setelah mengucapkan alasan yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal, Naruto segera bergegas berdiri dan pergi dari atap sekolah.

Tetapi saat tangan Naruto hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, dia merasakan aura mencekam dari belakangnya yang dia tau aura itu berasal dari kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan patah patah Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Sona yang saat ini berdiri dengan latar mengerikan di belakangnya, "kau tidak berniat pergi karena masakanku kali ini kan **sayang**" Sona yang sepertinya mengetahui gelagat Naruto untuk kabur, sedikit merasa jengkel karena Naruto menolak memakan masakannya. "ti..ti..tidak kok Sona, ba..baiklah ayo kita makan bersama" "bagus, ayo kita makan" dengan seyum gembira Sona duduk kembali dan di susul Naruto yang seperti orang terintimidasi, 'hampir saja aku mati' batin Naruto menangis.

"bagaimana rasanya ?" "hemm, rasanya enak juga, ah ternyata benar dugaanku, apapun yang kamu masak pasti enak Sona" puji Naruto. "terima kasih" "oh ya Sona" "hemm ?" "Rias tadi mengundangku untuk datang ke ruang klubnya saat pulang sekolah nanti, bisa kau temani aku kesana Sona ?" Sona tampak berpikir sejenak. "mm.. baiklah, pekerjaanku juga sudah aku selesaikan, kalau begitu nanti kita ketempat Rias bersama sama". Setelah itu mereka mlanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang, sampai terdengar bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai kembali berbuyi, dan mereka pun kembali ke kelasnya mereka masing masing.

**XXX**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sona sedang berjalan menuju rung klub milik Rias. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang klub penelitian alam gaib, Naruto yang berada di depan pun membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah ruangan mewah yang samasekali tidak tepat jika dikatakan bahwa itu adalah ruang klub sekolah, melainkan lebih mirip ruang berkumpul para bangsawan. "selamat datang di ruang klub penelitian alam gaib Naruto-kun kaichou, silahkan duduk aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk kalian" Naruto dan Sona disambut hangat oleh seorang gadis yang Naruto kenal bernama Himejima Akeno teman satu kelasnya bersama Rias.

"ah.. terimakasih" Naruto dan Sona pun duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis berambut biru berdiri di samping Isse, merasa pernah melihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "bukankah kau utusan gereja yang waktu itu ?" "ya.. saya adalah Xenovia mantan utusan gereja yang sekarang menjadi anggota peerage Rias buchou" "hemm.. kalau tidak salah kau pemilik Durandal bukan ? menggunakan bidak apa kau dibangkitkan ?" "saya dibangkitkan menggunakan bidak kuda" jelas Xenovia. "kuda ya.. hmm, kurasa itu cocok denganmu" "terima kasih"

"maaf membuatmu menunggu Naruto.. ahh Sona kau ada di sini ?" dari arah belakang muncul gadis berambut merah, "ya.. aku kemari karena Naruto memintaku untuk menemaninya kemari" "jadi kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias. "ahh, soal itu, aku ingin menjadikamu sebagai **miliku**, kau mau ?" tawar Rias, "Rias apa makst.." sebelum Sona meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sona untuk membuatnya diam. "apa maksutmu ingin menjadikanku sebagai **milikmu** ?" "maksutku aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi anggota peerageku, tenang saja aku juga menanggung semua kebutuhanmu" "RIAS" Sona yang tidak terima kekasihnya ingin dijadikan budak iblis Rias, membentak Rias sambil menaikan sedikit aura iblisnya.

"tenanglah Sona" setelah Naruto menenangkan Sona, Naruto menatap serius Rias yang ada didepanya. "jadi.. apa alasanmu memintaku untuk menjadi peeragemu ?" "tidak ada.. aku hanya memiliki filling yang kuat tentangmu" "kalau begitu aku menolaknya" "tapi kenapa kau menolaknya ? aku akan menjamin semuanya, mulai dari tempat tinggal, biaya hidup, sampai perlindungan untukmu" "maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi peeragemu" Rias yang merasa negosiasi untuk mendapatkan Naruto dari tangan Sona akan gagal, segera memberi penawaran kritikal yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak khususnya oleh laki laki normal.

"kalau itu belum cukup untukmu, ka..kau.." "hemm" bingung Naruto karena tiba tiba wajah Rias menjadi memerah dan sedikit bertingkah aneh, "ka..kau, kau bisa memiliki tubuhku" "HEEEEE" ucap Rias dengan sedikit berteriak mengucapkan _alat_ penawarannya yang terakir, semua orang yang ada di ruang klub kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan kecuali Isse yang terkapar sambil bersimba darah yang mengalir dari kedua hidungnya sambil memasang wajah mesum.

Naruto yang terlebih dulu sadar dari acara keget masal itu, sedikit berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa syoknya. "Ri..Rias-san, a..apa yang ka..kau katakana ?" dengan sedikit tergagap Naruto bertanya kepada Rias, wajah Naruto saat ini tidak kalah merahnya dengan dengan wajah Rias. "emm ano.. eto.. ji..jika kau mau jadi peerageku, ka..kau bisa memiliki tubuhku" "Rias apa maksutmu memberikan Naruto penawaran seperti itu ? ak..aku tidak terima" ucap Sona tidak terima dengan apa yang Rias tawarkan kepada Naruto.

"ara..? kenapa kaichou tidak terima ?" Akeno bertanya kepada Sona, "i..itu karena Naruto adalah kekasihku" ucap Sona pelan seperti berbisik, dan tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Akeno, "hmm.. aku tidak dengar kaichou, bisa kau sedikit lebih keras bicaranya ?" Akeno bertanya. "it..itu karena Naruto adalah kekasihku" "apa itu benar Naruto-kun ? kau berpacaran dengan kaichou ?" Tanya akeno memastikan, "i..iya, itu benar" Sona dan Naruto yang ditatap oleh semua orang minus Rias, memerah wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"ufufu, tidak kusangka ternyata kaichou berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun" goda Akeno, "bagaimana kalau kita kembali ketopik lagi ?" "em.. baiklah" ucap Naruto di balas oleh Rias. "maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi peeragemu" "kenapa tidak bisa ?, apa kau telah menjadi peerage Sona" "tidak.. aku bukan peerage Sona atau siapapun, hanya saja aku masih memimiki urusan yang sangat penting, dan aku tidak mau orang disekitarku terluka karena terlibat dengan urusanku" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sona yang merasa emosi Naruto meningkat karena sedikit membahas masalah pribadinya, segera menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto untuk menenangkanya. "Naru" ucap Sona lirih "huft.. tetapi jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan aku bisa membantu" "emm.. baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, aku akan menunggu bantuan yang kau ucapkan tadi" dengan tersenyum Rias membalas perkataan Naruto. "baiklah kalau sudah selesai, aku dan Sona akan pulang dulu,ayo Sona" setelah itu Naruto dan Sona pergi dari ruang klub.

(dari sini sama kayak di anime asinya, Isse mendapatkan ascalon, dan melatih Gasper, jadi ane skip ja, hehehe)

akademi kuoh saat ini terlihat sangat ramai, bukan karena para murid melainkan karena para iblis,malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh lengkap dengan pakaian perang mereka yang saat ini sedang mengawal pemimpin masing masing. Hari ini atau lebih tepatnya malam ini sedang diadakan pertemuan pemimpin tiga fraksi besar guna membahas perjanjian damai antara ketiganya. Dari pihak iblis diwakili oleh dua maou yaitu Sirzechs Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan, dari pihak malaikat diwakili oleh salah satu malaikat tertinggi Michael dan dikawal oleh Shido Irina, sedangkan dari pihal malaikat jatuh diwakili oleh gubenur tertinggi malaikat jatuh, Azazel dan dikawal oleh Vali sang Hakkuryuko.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sona sedang menuju ruang pertemuan, bagaimana Naruto bisa ikut menghadiri pertemuan ini ? tentu saja dengan cara merayu Sona , yang tentu saja membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk itu. "maaf saya terlambat" "tidak apa apa Sona-tan, eh kenapa pacarmu ada di sini ?"Serafall terkejut karena di belakang adiknya ada seseorang yang dia jumpai dua hari yang lalu. Naruto saat ini menggunakan atasan berupa kaos berkerah berlengan panjang berwarna biru gelap, celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan sebuah jubbah berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna merah tua. "Naruto.. kenapa kau ada disini ?" kali ini Rias yang berbicara. "hmm aku datang hanya untuk melihat lihat saja, jadi jangan perdulikan aku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk, karena ini kali pertamanya dia bertemu dengan pemimpin ketiga fraksi secara langsung, "hohoho ternyata **wakagimi**(bahasa lain dari pangeran) datang kemari juga, apa kau tertarik dengan pertemuan ini ?" ucap sosok berambut hitam tetapi memiliki warna pirang dibagian depan yang merupakan gubernur malaikat jatuh.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku datang hanya untuk melihat lihat saja, dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Azazel" ucap Naruto tidak suka "hahaha, baik baik".

"kau mengenal anak itu Azazel ?" Sirzechs bertanya, "ya.. kurang lebih begitu, lebih baik kita mulai saja pertemuan ini". Setelah Azazel mengatakan itu, Sona dan Rias membacakan hasil laporan penyerangan Kokkabiel beberapa hari yang lalu. "jadi itu hasil laporan kami" ucap Rias "baiklah terimakasih atas laporanya, saya akan meminta pendapat dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh tentang laporan yang diberikan oleh Rias dan Sona" ucap Sirzachs.

"aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, itu merupakan tindakan independen yang dia lakukan" "jadi kau menyatakan kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini ?" kali ini Michael yang bertanya. "aku hanya membiarkan apa yang dia lakukan sampai tujuannya menjadi jelas, lagi pula, tampaknya dia tidak mengantisipasi bahwa aku akan menyusup juga ke kota ini, hemhem, kota ini sangat menarik" jelas Azazel. Di lain pihak Isse merasa tidak senang dengan perkataan terakir Azazel, karena selama ini dia merasa dibohongi oleh pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu.

"tolong jangan menyimpang dari pembicaraan" tegas Sirzachs "Aku bahkan meminta Hakkuryuko untuk menanganinya kan ? dan aku juga meminta untuk mengirimnya ke naraka paling bawah dalam bentuk es abadi, aku ragu dia bisa kabur dari sana" jelas Azazel sambil menunjuk Vali dengan jempol yang saat ini ada dibelakangnya "masalah utamanya adalah motif dan tindakan yang dia ambil, dan aku dengar dia tidak puas kau menjadi pemimpin malaikat jatuh, apa itu benar ?" Tanya Michael

"ya.. dia sedikit sakit hati karena perang berakir begitu saja, pada dasarnya tidak tidak tertarik dengan perang saat ini" ucap Azazel "jadi dia menganggapmu kurang memuaskan, eh ?" kali ini Serafall ikut berbicara, "sepertiny kau memiliki masalah yang berbeda,hemm ?" Azazel sedikit mencela "itu tidak ada kaitanya, tujuan dari pertemuan ini adalah untuk.." sebelum Sirzachs menyelesaikan kalimatnya Azazel lebih dulu menyela, "kita hentikan saja omongan tidak berguna ini, lalu menyatakan perdamaian kan"

Semua orang merasa kaget dengan ucapan tidak sopan dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu, tetapi tidak untuk pemimpin yang lain dan juga Naruto serta Vali yang telah mengenal bagaimana sifat Azazel. "awalnya pertemuan ini diadakan untuk membahas itu bukan ? aku yakin kalian semua juga begitu" suasana kembali menjadi tegang setelah perkataan Azazel barusan. "tiga kekuatan yang sekarang, hanya akan memberi dampak buruk bagi dunia ini, bukankah kalian semua setuju ?" lanjut Azazel

"raja iblis dan Tuhan yang menjadi pusat perang besar yang lalu sudah tidak ada di sini" Michael mencoba sedikit merubah suasana. "itu sebabnya, aku ingin meminta saran dari kalian bertiga, yang secara tidak langsung terlibat dalam tiga kekuatan besar dan bisa mempengaruhi dunia dengan kekuatan kalian, Sekkiryutei, Hakkuryuko dan juga **Yami no Teio**(kaisar kegelapan), bagaimana menurut kalian ?" "Azazel siapa yang kau maksut Yami no Teio itu ?" Tanya Sirzachs "hahaha kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Sirzachs, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Vali ? " "tidak masalah, selama aku bisa bertarung dengan orang yang sebanding denganku" jawab Vali cuek.

"hemh, tanpa perangpun masih ada orang yang sangat kuat di luar sana" "begitulah" jelas Azazel lalu dijawab oleh Vali. "lalu bagaimana denganmu Sekkiryutei, apa yang kau pikirkan ?" , Isse yang tiba tiba ditanya seperti itu sedikit kaget, "emm.. itu.. aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan serius saat ini" ucap Isse sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskannya dengan cara yang bisa kau mengerti" jeda Azazel, "Hyoudo Isse, jika perang ini pecah karena kami, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bercinta dengan Rias Gremory" "eh?" respon Isse

"tu..tunggu" ucap Rias kaget, "hmm, apa it benar Rias ? kau akan bercinta dengan Isse ?" Tanya Naruto yang ada disebelah Sona denagn wajah polos. "Naru" ucap Sona menegur Naruto, "ti..tidak, jangan salah paham dulu Naruto, ak.." sebelum Rias menyelesaikan kata katanya Azazel lebih dulu berbicara, "namun.. jika perdamaian ini terjadi kau hanya perlu mendapatkan ijin dari tuanmu dan kau bisa bercinta dengannya sepuas hatimu" lanjut Azazel.

Rias yang tidak suka dengan kata kata Azazel mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, "benarkah itu ?" "tentu saja, kau bisa melakuannya sesuka hatimu" "apa yang kau katakana" ucap Rias tidak suka. Seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan mendesah pelan mendengar perkataan dari Azazel. "dengan perdamaian kau bisa bercinta, tapi jika perang dimulai kau tidak akan bisa, gimana ? ini mudah dimengerti bukan" mendengar penjelasan dari Azazel, Isse menjadi sedikit Syok dan mulai memikirkan hal hal berbau mesum.

"aku memilih perdamaian, perdamaian adalah yang terbaik, dan juga AKU INGIN BERCINTA DENGAN BUCHOU" ucap Isse dengan semangat tanpa memperhatiakan sekelilingnya, teman teman Isse yang berada di sana sedikit malu dengan kelakuannya terutama Rias sendiri. "Isse-kun Sirzachs-sama ada di depan kita" ucap Kiba menyadarkan Isse dari fantasi mesumnya, sedangkan Sirzachs yang merupakan kakak dari Rias hanya tertawa kecil. "mou.. kau ini benar benar.." ucap Rias fristasi "waw selamat ya Rias" Naruto menambahi derita Rias "kumohon kau jangan menganggapnya serius Naruto" ucap Rias frustasi.

"ti..tidak maksutku, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk buchou dan teman temanku, aku berjanji" ucap Isse penuh percaya diri. "lalu yang terakhir, bagaimana denganmu Teio ?" "Azazel siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksut .." bagiku sama saja, asalkan aku bisa membunuh mereka, itu bukan masalah bagiku, tetapi aku akan memilih perang tidak terjadi, karena aku tidak ingin orang orang disekitarku mati karena perang konyol kalian" jawab Naruto dengan datar tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dia baru saja menyela perkataan dari maou Lucifer.

Semua orang kaget bukan main atas identitas Naruto yang baru saja terungkap "Naru, apa benar kau adalah Yami no Teio ?" tanya Sona "ya.. aku adalah Yami no Teio, maaf menyembunyikannya selama ini darimu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah sedih, "aku janji akan menjelasan semuanya nanti". Semua orang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meminta jawaban, dan itu membuat Naruto merasa rishi juga. "baik baik.. akan aku jelaskan saat pertemuan ini selaesai" "baiklah kami akan menantikan itu" jawab Sirzachs

Setelah itu Michael bertanya kepada Isse tentang apa yang ingin dia tayakan saat mereka ada di kuil, serta penjelasan tentang kenapa salah satu malaikat jatuh membunuh Asia dari Azazel yang memicu amarah dari Isse. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu sebuah keanehan terjadi, semua berubah menjadi ungu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

"ini.. bukankah efek dari **Vorbiden Balor view **? apa di sini ada yang memiliki secred gear itu ?" Tanya Naruto. "hmm.. kau benar dan yang tersisa hanya kita yang memilki kekuatan besar da juga orang orang yang dilindungi oleh pedang suci" jelas Azazel "dan untuk kita, kita dilindungi oleh kekuatan naga kita" ucap Vali kepada Isse. Semua orang disana minus para petinggi, Kiba,Xenovia,Irina,Isse,Vali Naruto dan juga Rias berhenti bergerak. Rias tidak terkena dampak penghenti waktu karena, sesaat sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, dia sempat memegang tangan kiri Isse yang sedang mengaktifkan secred gearnya sehingga dia juga terkena efek perlindungan Naga milik Isse.

"ini pasti Gasper, dia lah yang memiliki secred gear ini" "Gasper ? siapa dia ?" Tanya Naruto atas perkataan Rias. "Gasper adalah salah satu peerageku, tetapi karena kekuatannya tidak bisa dikendalikan, aku menyegelnya di salah satu ruangan di gedung belakang sekolah" "jadi begitu.. kurasa dia dalam masalah kali ini"

"tetapi jika ini semakin kuat bahkan kita pun akan terkena dampaknya" ucap Azazel, di langit muncul sebuah lingkasan sihir yang sangat besar, dan dari situ muncul ratusan penyihir. Mereka menembaki para pengawal yang tidak bisa bergerak karena terkena efek Vorbiden Balor view. "Vali bisakah kau urus yang ada di luar itu?" "hemm baiklah.. daripada aku mati bosan" setelah itu Vali yang diminta Azazel untuk mengatasi para penyihir pun pergi untuk melawan para penyihir.

Sementara Rias dan Isse pergi untuk menyelamatkan Gasper guna menghentikan evek secred gearnya, "Naruto apa kau tidak mau membantu dia ?" Tanya Azazel " tidak.. dia bisa.." "selamat malam raja iblis Sirzechs, dan Serafall" ucap seorang wanita yang tiba tiba muncul. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanya Serafall kaget, "kau adalah keturunan Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan" ucap Sirzachs "dunia akan hancur dan kacau balau" setelah mengatakan itu Katerea mengangkat tongkatnya, dan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup keras.

Tetapi untung saja para pemimpin masing masing fraksi bergerak cepat, menyelamatkan yang terkena efek penghenti waktu serta membuat pelindung. "hahaha.. sangat tidak enak dilihat, pemimpin tiga fraksi menyatukan kekuatan untuk membuat pelindung" ucap katerea merendahkan, "apa yang kau rencanakan in.." belum selesai Sirzachs berbicara ucapanya telah di potong oleh Naruto "Katerea Leviathan.. lama tidak berjumpa" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"siapa kau ?" Tanya Katerea bingung, pasalnya dia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kunung keemasan itu, "ahh.. jadi kau telah lupa dengan ku rupanya.. tak apa, kau tak perlu mengingatku, Karena sebentar lagi…"

"kau akan ku bunuh". Ucap Naruto dingin sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang pekat.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau chap ini jelek, soalnya ane lagi buntu ni hehehe

Oh ya karena banyak yang pengen Rias masuk pairnya naru, jadi mulai chap ini Rias bakalan ane masukin ke pairnya naru tapi ane tetap gak pake genre Harem, jadi salah satu bakalan kalah dalam persaingan memperebutkan naru. Ya walaupun naru sekarang masih pacarnya Sona tapi itu semua bisa berubah dengan berjalannya cerita ini hehehe. Soal lemon dan lime ane pkir piker dulu, soalny ane bulum bisa bikin yang begituan. Hehe

Terimakasih telah membaca fic geje saya. Dan bagi yang mau mereview silahkan karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya. Dan bagi yang ingin bertanya, kalian bisa kok PM ke akunku. Oke sekali lagi terimaksih dan…

Sampai ketemu di chapter 5 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takdir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>Orang orang berada di dekat Naruto sedikit tersentak, karena merasakan aura memebunuh Naruto. Secara tidak sadar Kiba,Irina, dan Xenovia yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, sedangkan para pemimpin tiga fraksi sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena merasakan intensitas aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.<p>

'tunggu dulu, rambut kuning keemasan ?, wajah itu.. jangan jangan' Katerea yang sepertinya telah mengingat lagi siapa pemuda itu tiba tiba tertawa sangat keras. "hahahaha… ya aku ingat siapa kau, kau adalah anak mereka berdua, yang dilepaskan oleh Rezevim saat itu. Tak ku sangka kau masih hidup" ucap Katerea dengan nada merendahkan "hoo.. rupanya kau sudah ingat siapa aku, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi mengenalkan diriku padamu". "Azazel aku yang akan melawannya, dan aku minta tidak ada yang menggangguku" ucap Naruto.

"heeh melawanku ? jangan mimpi boc- agghhh…" Katerea tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena tiba tiba Naruto yang sebelumnya berada di dekat para pemimpin fraksi saat ini telah didepanya dan langsung menendangnya kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding bangunan gedung. "sialan kau" geram Katerea. Katerea yang tidak terima langsung menyerang Naruto menggunakan tembakan sihir miliknya, Naruto yang melihat serangan Katerea mendekat hanya diam saja.

DUARR

Terjadi ledakan besar saat serangan Katerea mengenai tubuh Naruto,"hahaha.. ternyata kau hanya besar mulut saja bocah,dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Rezavim dulu hanya omong kosong. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau akan berguna bila kami biarkan hidup saat itu, tapi kau hanya _sampah_ tak berguna" ucap Katerea dengan nada merendahkan.

"apa kau sudah selesai bicara ?" dari kepulan asap tempat dimana Naruto tadi berdiri, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar. Setelah suara itu berhenti, kepulan asap yang menghalangi pandangan meraka tiba tiba tersapu oleh angin yang sangat kencang dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan pedangnya _Restia _dan masih berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Ternyata yang membuat badai kecil untuk menyapu debu adalah Naruto dengan cara mengibaskan pedangnya. "kau tau Katerea ?" Naruto berucap dengan dingin dan seperti tanpa emosi, "kau mulai membuatku muak" . Katerea yang melihat bahwa serangannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada pemuda pirang didepannya, mulai merasa sedikit takut dan tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur.

Yang membuat Katerea takut sebenarnya bukan hanya kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan, tetapi juga karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh pedang yang di genggam oleh Naruto. "ja..jangan bercanda kau bocah !" dengan itu Katerea langsung maju untuk menyerang Naruto secara Frontal. Katerea menyerang Naruto dengan mengayunkan tingkatnya secara vertical, tetapi dengan mudah dapat ditahan oleh Naruto.

Katerea yang sadar dia akan kalah jika dia melawan pemuda di depanya dengan cara saling beradu senjata, memilih mundur untuk menyiapkan serangan sihir yang merupakan spealisasinya. Setelah itu Katerea langsung membuat banyak lingkaran sihir dan menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. Dan tentu saja dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto, di saat Katerea berhenti menyerang karena kelelahan disebabkan terlalu banyak menggunakan energi sihir, Naruto kembali berucap "apa sudah selesai kau bermain mainnya Katerea ? jika sudah.. maka sekarang giliranku" dengan itu Naruto melesat menuju Katerea dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Katerea yang terkejut karena Naruto dengan sangat cepat telah berada di depannya dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya, dengan reflek yang terlatih selama ratusan tahun dia berhasil menahan seranggan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakan pedang Naruto dengan tongkatnya.

"huuh.. hanya segini saja" tanpa menaggapi kata kata Katerae, Naruto menghentakan pedangnya hingga membuat Katerea terdesak mundur. 'kekuatan yang sangat gila.. sepertinya terpakasa aku harus menggunakan _itu_'. Setelah merasa bahwa dia tidak mungkin menang jika melawan pemuda di depannya dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, Katerea berencana akan menggunakan kartu AS nya.

"hebat juga kau bocah.. sebenarnya aku masih ingin sedik bermain main lagi dengan mu, tapi.. ini akan segera berakhir" dengan arogannya Katerea berbicara. Setelah itu Katerea membuat lingkaran sihir kecil seukuran telapak tangan di tangan kirinya, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti ular. Ular ular yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Katerea langsung saja melilit tubuh Katerea dan seperti melebur menjadi satu dengan Katerea.

"hahahaha.. rasakan ini bocah.." lalu Katerea menembakan meriam sihir yang kekuatanya jauh lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih belum terlalu focus setelah melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, tidak sempat menghindar dan langsung terkena telak serangan dari Katerea. Katerea yang merasa serangannya barusan pasti membuat pemuda pirang itu mati tertawa sangat keras, tetapi seketika berhenti, setelah suara dari Naruto kembali terdengar dari kepulan asap sisa ledakan tadi.

"membosankan.. kupikir aku akan sedikit terhibur dengan melawan salah satu dari orang orang yang membunuh orang tuaku. tapi ternyata kau sangat lemah" Setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, sekali lagi gelombang angin kembali tercipta untuk membersihkan debu hasil ledakan tadi. Semua yang berada di sana kecuali Vali dan Azazel, terkejut saat melihat Naruto. Bukan karena Naruto terluka karena terkena serangan dari Katerea barusan, tetapi mereka terkejut karena melihat sayap yang ada di punggung Naruto.

"sayapnya sedikit berbeda" gumam Azazel saat melihat sayap milik Naruto. Itu karena seingat Azazel Naruto memiliki enam pasang sayap seperti Azazel(maksutnya jumlahnya lo, bukan bentuk sayapnya), tetapi kali ini Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap besar dan sangat hitam. "ka..kau.. apa kau sebenarnya ?" tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Katerea, Naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya keemasan dan muncul di belakang Katerea.

JLEB

Mata Katerea membulat sempurna saat dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya hingga tembus ke dadanya. "ka..kau cu..curang" ucap Katerea terbata dan memuntahkan darah, "aku Iblis, kau lupa ? curang memang sifat Iblis bukan ?" ucap Naruto mengejek, sedetik berikutnya ekspresi Naruto berubah dingin. "kau telah membunuh orang tuaku, jadi sekarang aku akan membunuhmu juga. Tenang saja teman temanmu akan aku kirim juga ke Neraka, ah maaf.. aku lupa, kita bangsa Iblis memang hidup di Neraka bukan ?. Kalau begitu akan aku kukirim kau ke-kehampaan, selamat tinggal Katerea" ucap Naruto dingin, dan setelah itu pedang milik Naruto mengeluarkan semacam aura hitam keunguan yang menyelubunginya, "[Tarian Pedang Pertama : Dark moon]". Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, pedang itu menembakan aura hitam keunguannya hingga membuat Katerea yang sedang di tusuk oleh Naruto lenyap tak bersisa dan menghancurkan apa saja yang menjadi lintasan tembakan aura itu.

(mengerikan) itulah diskripsi semua yang ada di sana tentang serangan yang baru saja di lancarkan oleh Naruto. Saat ini semua yang terkena efek penghenti waktu telah kembali seperti semula, itu ditandai dengan datangnya Rias dan Isse yang sebelumnya pergi untuk menyelamatkan Gasper. "Naru.. kau baik baik saja ?" Sona yang tadi melihat sedikit pertarungan Naruto melawan Katerea, sangat kawatir dengan kondisi kekasihnya. "ya.. aku baik baik saja Sona".

"kalau begitu apa kau kelelahan ? jika iya aku ak- kyaa!.." Naruto menghentikan kepanikan Sona dengan menepuk puncak kepala Sona seraya berkata "aku baik baik saja Sona.. jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu.. oke ?" "baiklah kalau begitu."

(pertarungan Vali melawan Isse sama seperti di canon, jadi ane skip aja ^_^)

saat Vali merapalkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti mantra, tetapi sebelum mantra itu selesai dilafalkan, tiba tiba pelindung yang mengelilingi Akademi Kuou tiba tiba hancur dan dari atas muncul sesosok yang menggunakan pakaian tempur Cina. "Bikou untuk apa kau kesini" "pertempuran akan dimulai antara pembunuh bagian utara, jadi **dia** bilang kau harus segera kembali" tanya Vali dan dijawab oleh sosok yang di panggil Bikou.

"hmm, begitu, jadi sudah saatnya,ya ?". tiba tiba Isse berteriak, "siapa kau ? tiba tiba muncul seperti itu"."dia adalah Bikou,dia adalah keturunan dari Gread Victorious Buddha" jelas Azazel "sebenarnya dia adalah keturunan Son Goku, monyet terkenal dari perjalanan ke barat" lanjutnya. "Son Goku ?" kaget Isse, "tidak ku sangka, kau juga bergabung ke Khaos Brigade, kurasa dunia akan segera berakir" ucap Azazel.

"hahaha, berbeda dengan leluhurku, aku lebih suka hidup bebas, oh ya Vali.." ucap Bikou, "hemm?" "bagaimana dengan Naruto ? apa dia ikut dengan kita ?" Tanya Bikou sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "ah aku hampir lupa, Naruto, apa jawabanmu tentang tawaranku waktu itu?" ucap Vali sambil menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang di Tanya seperti itu hanya menatap datar Vali sebentar lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dimana Sona berada.

"maaf Vali.. aku tidak tertarik masuk ke dalam Organisasi itu." Jawab Naruto tenang, " sayang sekali.. kupikir dengan masuknya kau ke Khaos Brigade, maka akan menambah kekuatan kami. Tapi kau malah menolaknya,kalau begitu dengan berat hati kami akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh kami Namikaze Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Lucifer." Ucap Vali dengan penekanan pada kalimat akhir dan lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Bikou.

Dan tentu saja semua sangat terkejut minus Azazel dengan fakta baru tersebut, "Apa benar kau keturunan Lucifer ?" ucap Sirzachs mewakili semuanya. 'sialan Vali.. sudah aku bilang jangan bongkar identitasku', dengan menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dengan tenang Naruto berucap.

"ya.. aku keturunan asli Lucifer"

Sontak saja semua mendadak shok akan fakta yang baru saja mereka dengar, terlebih lagi Sona. "kenapa ? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu ?, kenapa Naru ?" ucap Sona sedikit berteriak. "itu karena aku takut kau menjauhiku saat tau siapa aku sebenarnya, aku banyak mendengar bila keturunan Maou lama sangat di benci, karenanya aku menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai Lucifer" dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sona sambil mengepalan tangannya.

"aku tidak mau sendiri lagi seperti dulu, kau tau ?" Naruto mulai bercerita, "saat orang tuaku terbunuh, aku di titipkan oleh masyarakat setempat di sebuah panti asuhan selama satu bulan. Dan selama itu aku selalu dijauhi oleh anak anak bahkan juga oleh para pengasuh di sana. Mereka mengatakan bahwa akulah yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku, itu karena tubuhku penuh dengan darah dan hanya aku yang berada di sana saat para masyarakat datang, para anak anak mejauhiku bahkan tak jarang mereka melimpariku dengan batu sambil berkata bahwa aku seorang pembunuh. Dan hal itu bahkan dibiarkan oleh para pengasuh di sana, lalu Odin jii-sama datang menjemputku untuk di bawa ke Asgrad. Beliau mengatakan bahwa dia telah berjanji dengan orang tuaku akan mengasuhku jika mereka berdua mati nanti, di sana aku merasakan kembali rasanya memiliki sebuah keuarga lagi, dan aku di latih oleh para dewa dewi di sana. Hingga aku memutuskan pergi saat umurku empat belas tahun dan kembali kemari. Jadi kau tau kan Sona ? kenapa aku menyembunyikan identititasku selama ini ? aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi aku tak mau merasa sen-" ucapan Naruto tiba tiba terhenti saat tangan Sona menampar pipi kiri Naruto.

Tak lebih dari tiga detik setelah insiden penamparan itu terjadi, semua orang yang berada di sana sekali lagi dibuat terkejut saat Sona tiba tiba saja memeluk Naruto. "aku tidak perduli itu semua. Aku tida perduli dari mana kau berasal, aku tidak perduli bahkan jika kau adalah seorang yang paling dibenci oleh dunia ini, kau akan tetap menjadi Narutoku, selamanya tetap menjadi Namikaze Narutoku, kau tidak perlu lagi takut jika kau di jauhi oleh semua orang. Karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Naru". Ucap Sona seraya memeluk Naruto, "Sona". Naruto pun membalas pelukan dari Sona.

"nama mu Naruto bukan" Tanya sosok berambut merah seperti Rias tetapi versi prianya. "ya anda benar" . "kau tau Naruto-kun, kami sama sekali tidak membenci keturunan Maou lama seperti yang kau pikirkan, ya walaupun dulu kami bertempur melawan mereka, itu karena semata mata hanya untuk menolak generasi penerus Yondai Maou saat itu yang sangat gila perang untuk naik tahta. Karena bila mereka menjadi Maou maka tanpa ragu mereka pasti kembali mendeklarasikan perang lagi tanpa melihat kondisi dari para iblis yang saat itu sudah di ambang kepunahan. Jadi kami tidak akan menjauhimu atau pun menangkapmu hanya karena kau adalah keturunan dari Lucifer terdahulu" jelas Sirzachs panjang lebar.

Seketika wajah Naruto manampakkan raut harapan, "benarkah itu ?", "ya tentu saja.." dijawab oleh Serafall "lagi pula.. aku tidak mungkin menangkap kekasih adikku begitu saja tanpa memiliki salah apa apa, ya kecuali satu kesalahanmu, yaitu dengan beraninya kau memeluk So-tan di depanku seperti itu, xixixi" lanjut Serafall.

Naruto dan Sona yang baru sadar akan keadaan mereka, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan masing masing dan memalinkan wajah mereka ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang memerah. "hehehe, apa ya pendapat Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama, jika anak mereka telah memiliki seorang pacar ?, mereka pasti akan sangat senang nanti" goda Serafall, "ONEE-SAMA" Sona berteriak malu. Lalu perhatian Sirzachs beralih lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, sebelumnya kau bilang bila kau di asuh oleh Odin, benarkah itu ?" Tanya Sirzachs, "itu benar Lucifer-sama, saya diasuh oleh Odin, dewa dari mitologi Norse" jawab Naruto dengan Nada formal. "ah jangan seperti itu, kau adalah pemilik asli nama Lucifer, lebih baik panggil saja aku Sirzachs, dan untuk yang tadi, apa hubungan keluargamu dengan dewa Norse itu ?" Tanya Sirzachs "baiklah Sirzachs-san, dan untuk masalah itu, Okaa-san dan Otou-san atau lebih spesifiknya Otou-san sangat berteman baik dengan Odin jii-sama semasa hidupnya, Ojii-sama berkata beliau sudah diberi pesan dari Otou-san untuk merawatku saat Otou-san meninggal nanti" jawab Naruto dengan raut sedih di akhir kalimat.

"dan bila aku boleh bertanya, siapa nama orang tuamu Naruto-kun ?" "tentu saja Sirzachs-san, nama orang tua saya adalah Minato Lucifer dan Kushina sitri" dan setelah Naruto mengucapkan siapa nama kedua orang tuanya, para pemimpin fraksi kecuali Azazel terkejut bukan main, pasalnya dari pihak Iblis Minato dan Kushina adalah duo yang sangat berjasa dalam perang besar tiga fraksi dan juga perang saudara sebelumnya. Sedangkan dari pihak Malaikat mereka mengenal Minato dan Kushina sebagai Iblis yang sangat ditakuti, bukan hanya karena kemampuan mereka tetapi juga pamor mereka di mata para Malaikat.

"kau anak dari Kushina nee-sama" tanya Serafall, "anda kenal dengan ibuku ?" "tentu saja. Kushina nee-sama adalah anak angkat dari pamanku, dia ditemukan oleh pamanku saat berburu di hutan di wilayah Sitri,dan sejak itulah dia diangkat menjadi anggota Klan Sitri, bahkan kecerdasannya melebihi Klan kami sendiri. ini suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa" jawab Serafall antusias "tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya" tanya Sona heran Karena tidak mengengetahui tentang ibu Naruto yang merupakan Klan Sitri juga.

"tentu saja kau tidak tau Sona, Kushina nee-sama pergi dari dunia bawah saat kau belum lahir, dan semua catatan tentang dia di simpan dan di segel rapat rapat di ruang rahasia atas permintaan Kushina nee-sama sendiri." jelas Serafall sehingga Sona mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah menemukan apapun entang Khusina selama ini.

Sirzachs yang curiga kepada Azazel karena sepertinya mengetahui semua tentang Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Azazel salahkah aku, jika aku merasa bahwa kau telah mengetahui ini sebelumnya" Azazel yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tertawa lalu menjawab. "ya bisa dibilang begitu, aku telah mengenal Naruto sejak dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku menemukannya pingsan bersama dengan Vali. Dan setelah aku tanya, ternyata mereka baru saja saling bertarung di pulau terpencil, ya setelah itu aku dan Naruto mulai akrab dan dia pun menceritakan tentang dirinya kepadaku" jelas Azazel.

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka pun mendeklarasikan perdamaian dan ditandai dengan mereka bekerja sama memperbaiki bangunan sekolah yang rusak akibat penyerangan Katerea dan para Penyihir. Dan memutuskan bahwa Akademi Kuoh adalah tempat penting dalam perjanjian damai tiga fraksi besar, dan untuk menjaganya, masing masing fraksi akan mengutus anggotanya untuk mewakili fraksi masing masing di Akademi Kuoh.

**XXX**

"Jadi begitulah, aku di sini sebagai guru pembimbing untuk Klub Penelitian Alam Gaib, dan juga mewakili fraksiku, hahaha" jelas Azazel sambil tertawa lepas pada akhirnya. Rias adalah orang yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan kesepekatan itu, itu dikarenakan semua yang menjadi perwakilan tiap tiap fraksi harus menjadi anggota Klub Penelitian Alam Gaib, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Sona yang merupakan anggota OSIS, karena dia tidak mungkin protes, dia hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas ditempat dia berdiri saat ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat membuatnya senang dengan keputusan ini yaitu. "aku bisa mengerti bila kita menempatkan para wakil tiap tiap fraksi untuk menjaga sekolah ini. Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti adalah, kanapa aku juga harus ikut mewakili fraksi Iblis. Bukannya fraksi Iblis sudah diwakili oleh Sona dan Rias." Yup yang membuat Rias senang adalah Naruto sekarang telah menjadi anggota Klubnya secara paksa, dan itu artinya akan lebih banyak waktu bagi Rias untuk membuat Naruto tertarik kepadanya.

"sudahlah Naru, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu terus." Ucap Sona kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi terus terusan memasang wajah cemberut. "huft.. baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah setelah dinasehati oleh Sona.

"baiklah telah disepakati, dan untuk wakil dari fraksi Malaikat dia akan datang minggu depan" jelas Azazel, "oh iya, karena melihat pertarungan Issei kemarin Sirzachs memutuskan sesuatu yaitu,(semua gadis yang menjadi anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib mulai saat ini harus tinggal di rumah Sekkiryutei) begitulah yang dia katakana" semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget dengan keputusan Maou Lucifer itu.

"wah selamat ya Issei, akhirnya impianmu untuk membuat harem terwujut" Naruto memberi selamat kepada Issei. Issei yang diberi ucapan selamat oleh Naruto hanya nyengir aneh. Dan dengan itu Namikaze Naruto atau Naruto Lucifer memulai kehidupan barunya tanpa harus ada yang di sembunyikan lagi.

**TBC**

Hay hay ketemu lagi dengan Kira. Sory banget kalo chapter ini jelek. karena terus terang saya lagi kena WB apa lagi pas bagian Naru membongkar identitasnya, aku Blank banget sumpah.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic gejeku ini, tolong berikan jejak setelah membaca, karena review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya.

Oke sekali lagi terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chap 6 ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takdir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>Suasana di ruangan Klub Penlitian Alam Gaib saat ini tidak terlalu berbeda di hari hari sebelumnya, yang sedikit membedakan adalah kehadiran Shido Irina yang telah di reingkarnasikan sebagai Malakat dan merupakan perwakilan dari Fraksi Malaikat.<p>

Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan berlangsung, dan pada saat itu, Rias dan Sona harus kembali ke Underworld untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan para Iblis muda. Rias yang saat ini duduk di kursi miliknya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yang dipikirkan Rias sebenarnya bukan tentang acara pertemuan Iblis muda nanti, tetapi adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengajak Naruto untuk ikut ke Underworld nanti.

Rias sadar, Naruto pasti akan menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan, dia tidak terlibat dalam Rating Game dan tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam acara pertemuan itu. Setelah buntu dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Naruto, Dia memutar kursinya ke arah kiri dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi tersendiri miliknya yang berada di sudut ruangan sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Naruto aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu", tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca Naruto menjawab. "eem!.. katakanlah",

"apa kegiatanmu saat liburan musim panas nanti ?" Rias memulai pembicaraan, dan untuk kali ini Naruto menutup buku yang dia baca dan mulai mengingat jadwalnya saat liburan nanti. "hemm biasanya aku bekerja secara full saat liburan musim panas di café tempatku bekerja, tapi…" jawab Naruto sedikit ragu. "tapi ?" ulang Rias. "entah kenapa bos ku memberi libur dua bulan penuh kepadaku, awalnya aku mengira aku di pecat, tapi saat aku menanyakannya, bosku malah memberi jaminan surat perjanjian yang dia tanda tangani sendiri yang isinya bahwa aku hanya diberi libur dan bukan di pecat" jawab Naruto.

"ee ? kok bisa gitu ?" ucap Rias binggung, "aku juga tidak tau,tapi itu terjadi setelah Sona menanyakan Hal yang sama denganmu barusan" jawab Naruto. Setelah itu Rias terlihat berpikir lagi. "Naruto, apa nama café tempatmu bekerja ?" Tanya Rias, "ehh? Kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan nama café tempat kerjaku ?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"sudahlah jawab saja" ucap Rias memaksa."iya iya.. nama tempat ku bekerja adalah Levitan café" jawab Naruto. Seperti dugaan Rias café tempat Naruto bekerja merupakan milik Maou Serafall, dan pasti Sona meminta kakaknya untuk meliburkan Naruto saat musim panas nanti. "itu berarti liburan nanti kau bebas bukan ?" Tanya Rias. "ya begitulah, tapi aku akan ikut Sona ke Underworld nanti, padahal aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, tetapi dia tetap memaksaku untuk ikut, ya.. apa boleh buat. Hitung hitung melihat kampung halaman orang tuaku."

Seketika raut wajah Rias berubah murung, 'sial, aku kalah cepat dengan Sona' batin Rias. "baiklah karena tidak ada lagi yang harus aku lakukan di sini, aku akan pulang duluan, Sona sudah menungguku di gerbang sekolah sekarang" ucap Naruto setelah membaca pesan dari handphone miliknya. "ya, terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto" ucap Rias mengijinkan, setelah itu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan ruang Klub.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah dan disana terlihat Sona yang menunggunya. "maaf membuatmu menunggu Sona" sapa Naruto, "emm, tak masalah, ayo pulang" jawab Sona dan di beri anggukan oleh Naruto. Sona yang merasa sediki terganggu dengan kesunyian ini, akhirnya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Naru kalau boleh aku tahu dimana rumahmu ? kita sudah berpacaran hampir tiga minggu, tapi kita saling tidak mengetahui dimana rumah masing masing" Tanya Sona, "hmm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya kau yang tidak tahu di mana rumahku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dimana rumahmu, karena selama ini aku selalu mengawasimu, hehehe" ucap Naruto sedikit canggung. "dasar" ucap Sona sambil mencubit kecil pinggang Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya meringis kecil sambil berpura pura kesakitan. "hehehe.. kalau begitu ayo kerumahku, tapi aku harus ke minimarket terlebih dulu, beberapa persediaan di rumahku sudah hampir habis, tidak apa kan ?" ajak Naruto, "emm tidak masalah kok". Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto dan Sona sampai di sebuah minimarket.

Sona sedikit bingung, pasalnya hampir semua bahan makanan yang di ambil Naruto merupakan makanan instan dan beberapa roti tawar, sehingga Sona memutuskan untuk menanyakannya. "Naru.. kenapa kau hanya mengambil makanan instan dan roti saja ? apa ini yang kamu makan setiap hari ?.

"hem ? ya.. karena aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku hanya makan makanan instan dan roti setiap hari, lagipula aku juga jarang di rumah, jadi ini lebih praktis, hehe" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan hanya memakan makanan instan yang sangat di larang oleh Sona.

Melihat Sona yang sepertinya akan marah besar, tanpa sadar Naruto mengambil jarak satu langkah menjauh dari Sona. "So..Sona ?" panggil Naruto takut takut. Tanpa menjawab pangilan Naruto, Sona langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat pengambilan keranjang belanjaan. Dia mengambil satu kranjang troli ukuran sedang dan langsung menuju ke area sayuran.

**XXX**

"aku tidak menyangka, ternyata selama ini kamu melanggar laranganku Naru." Ucap Sona marah. "ta-tapi, kan kamu tahu sendiri, aku gak bisa masak Sona" Naruto membela diri. "jadi selama ini kamu hanya makan roti tawar dan makanan instan setiap hari ?" Tanya Sona tetap dengan nada marahnya. "ya.. mau bagaimana lagi.. jika aku terus terusan beli makanan di rumah makan, uangku tidak akan cukup. ah kita sudah sampai, disinilah aku tinggal" ucap Naruto. Mereka kini telah sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen.

Sona yang mengira bahwa Naruto tinggal di rumah biasa pun sedikit terkejut, pasalnya yang dia tahu, bahwa harga satu apartemen ini lumayan mahal. "Naru kau tinggal di sini ?" Sona bertanya "ya.. aku tinggal di lantai enam apartemen ini, pemandangannya cukup bagus lo" jawab Naruto disertai senyum lebar. "tapi kan harga satu buah apartemen di sini cukup mahal".

"memang, apartemen ini di belikan oleh Ojii-sama saat aku pindah di kota ini, awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia tetap membelinya, orang tua itu sungguh keras kepala. Ayo masuk tidak baik kita terus terusan di luar begini". "baiklah" Sona mengiakan. Dengan itu merekapun masuk ke apartemen.

**XXX**

"tadaima" ucap Naruto saat masuk ke rumahnya, "tidak ada yang menjawab ?" bingung Sona saat salam Naruto tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto yang mendengar Sona berkata seperti itu tertawa kecil, "ke-kenapa kau tertawa, apa ada yang lucu ?" ucap Sona sambil menggebungka pipinya hingga terlihat imut di mata Naruto, andai saja saat ini Naruto tidak sedang membawa barang belanjaan, pasti pipi Sona sudah habis di cubit oleh Naruto.

"tidak kok, tapi apa kau mengharapkan akan ada yang menjawab salamku ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. " tentu saja bukan, karena seharusnya saat ada yang memberi salam, orang yang di rumah.." Sona tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena teringat akan sebuah fakta, yaitu bahwa Naruto hidup sendirian di rumah ini. "maaf" ucap Sona lirih sambil menunukan kepalanya. "tak apa.. ayo masuk".

Sona sekali lagi dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto, di dalam pikiranya, saat mengetahui apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal itu, adalah sebuah hunian yang sangat nyaman yang penuh dengan prabotan yang mahal. Tetapi pemikiran itu begitu saja terhempas entah kemana setelah melihat tidak ada satu pun prabotan yang berada di sana. Sejauh yang Sona lihat, prabotan yang ada di rumah ini hanya sebuah meja makan dengan dua buah kursi yang sangat jauh dari kesan mewah seperti di dalam pikiranya.

"Naru.. kemana semua prabotanmu ?" Sona bertanya. Naruto yang berada di dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan dan memanaskan air, segera berjalan mendekati Sona "hemm ? ah kau pasti bingung karena rumahku sangat kosong bukan ?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sona "karena aku tidak membutuhkannya, jadi semuanya aku jual, hahaha" jawab Naruto bohong sambil tertawa di akhir kalimat. "haa ?! kau menjualnya ?" Sona terkejut.

"hehehe.. bercanda, aku memang sengaja tidak membeli prabotan, karena aku hidup sendiri dan jarang di rumah, jadi aku hanya membeli prabotan yang penting saja seperti meja makan dan kasur, oh iya, kamu adalah orang pertama yang berkunjung ke rumahku selain Ojii-sama tentunya" jelas Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan setelah perkataan Naruto barusan, tetapi saat Sona ingin berbicara lagi, teko air yang tadi di panaskan oleh Naruto berbunyi menandakan air yang tadi dia panaskan sekarang sudah mendidih. "tunggu sebentar ya.. akan aku buatkan teh untukmu" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat. Setelah menerima cangkir berisi teh dari Naruto, Sona lalu diajak Naruto untuk pindah ke balkon apartemennya, selama beberapa saat, tidak ada dari Sona maupun Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga Sona mulai berbicara, "Naru apa kau tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini ?" tanya Sona, Naruto menatap Sona untuk beberapa saat, lalu menatap kedepan sambil melihat pemandangan kota malam hari dari balkonnya.

Sambil tersenyum Naruto menjawab. "bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak kesepian, sebenarnya walau hanya sekali, aku ingin ada yang menjawab salamku saat aku pulang dan membuatkan aku sarapan setiap pagi. Tapi ku rasa itu terlalu sulit untuk aku wujudkan. Itulah sebabnya aku lebih sering berada di luar rumah dari pada di rumah, karena jika aku berada dirumah aku akan merasa sangat kesepian. Apa akau tahu Sona ?kesepian adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dari pada terluka di sekujur badan." Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum, tapi Sona tahu kalau itu bukanlah senyum tulus melainkan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah Itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol tentang aktifitas mereka hari ini. Tanpa di sadari oleh kedanya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Sona pun berpamitan kepada Naruto. Setelah Sona terlihat telah cukup jauh dari apartemen miliknya, Naruto yang telah mengetahui ada orang ketiga di rumahnya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"keluarlah Vali, aku tau kau ada di sini sejak tadi." Ucap Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Vali ada di apartemennya, "jadi aku sudah ketahuan rupanya" ucapnya sambil keluar dari kamar kosong. "aku sudah mengetahui kau mengikutiku sejak aku pulang tadi, jadi ada urusan apa sampai kau repot repot datang ke rumahku ?" Tanya Naruto to the point seperti biasa.

"ayolah.. tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih santai kepadaku ? kau selalu saja terlalu kaku terhadapku." Keluh Vali kepada Naruto. "huft.. baiklah, maaf soal itu. Apa kau mau kopi ?" tawar Naruto sambil beranjak menuju dapur. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto datang sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi.

"jadi ada masalah apa ? dan sebagai tambahan aku tidak suka di ikuti" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan di kalimat akhir, "bila tidak seperti ini akan sangat susah untuk mengetahui dimana rumahmu" Vali berhenti sejenak untuk meminum kopi miliknya dan melanjutkan ucapanya lagi, "aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa golongan pahlawan mulai bergerak sekarang, sepertinya merekan juga bekerja sama dengan golongan Maou lama untuk rencana ini."

"apa kau tahu apa rencana mereka ?" Tanya Naruto serius, Vali yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggelengan kepalanya pelan "aku belum tahu apa rencana mereka, tapi yang pasti, apapun rencana mereka pasti tidak akan baik nantinya" ucapa Vali barusan langsung di tanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Ophis ? apa dia masih belum bisa di keluarkan dari sana ?" Naruto bertanya. Sambil menyesap kopinya Vali menjawab."akan sangat sulit untuk mendekati Ophis untuk saat ini, ruangan yang digunakan untuk mengurungnya selalu dijaga ketat oleh golongan Maou, dan lagi kenapa kau selalu saja menanyakan keadaan Ophis ? apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Ophis ?".

"ya.. karang lebih seperti itu" jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke arah tangan kirinya dan mengepal ngepalkannya. "baiklah aku akan kembali sekarang.. oh ya hampir lupa, Azazel berpesan kepadaku, barang yang kau minta sudah hampir selesai, datanglah ke Grigory bosok pagi untuk menyelesakan tahap akhirnya. Itu yang dia katakan, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Setelah mengatakan itu Vali pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Vali handphone milik Naruto berbunyi, dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya Naruto, dia langsung menjawab. "hn.. ? baiklah aku akan kesana" hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Setelah menutup panggilan tadi, Naruto langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya keemasan.

**XXX**

"Buchou kau tidak apa apa " panik Issei, "ya.. aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian ?" jawab Rias sambil bertanya balik. Mereka saat ini sedang melawan_ seorang_ Stray Devil, kenapa di katakan _seorang_, itu karena biasanya Stray Devil berwujud seperti hewan buas yang sangat besar. Tapi kali ini yang mereka lawan adalah Stray Devil yang tidak biasa. Stray Devil ini tetap bertubuh seperti manusia, tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang bila dimasukan ke kelas level Iblis maka akan di kategorikan dalam Ultimete Class Devil.

Rias dan peeragenya sangat kewalahan melawan Strai Devil ini, dia sadar bahwa level kekuatan mereka sangat jauh bila disamakan dengan Stray Devil di depan mereka. Mereka telah menyerang dengan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Tetapi hal itu seperti tidak berpengaruh sama sekali di hadapan musuh mereka. Tetapi bila menyerah begitu saja Bukan Rias Gremory namanya.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Rias berdiri dan menatap tajam Stray Devil yang ada didepanya."hemm ? masih bisa berdiri kau rupanya.. bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk menyerah saja. Aku tidak ingin merusak keindahan tubuhmu itu lagi, karena jika aku merusaknya lebih dari ini, akan sangat tidak nikmat saat aku menikmati tubuhmu nanti. Hahaha" ucap Sang Stray Devil itu merendahkan Rias.

"beraninya kau berkata seperti itu terhadap Buchou. Akan ku bunuh kau" karena tidak terima Rajanya di hina seperti itu, Iseei dengan marahnya langsung melasat menuju Stray Devil yang terlihat santai menunggu datangnya serangan Iseei.

BUUM !

Iseei berhenti berlari seketika setelah sebuah katana menancap di antara dirinya dan Stray Devil yang tadi ingin dia serang. Tak lebih dari dua detik setelah pedang itu menancap tepat di depanya. Sesosok yang familiar di ingatanya muncul dan mengambil katana itu. "Na..Naruto-san ?!".

Tanpa menolehkan ke belakang Naruto menjawab gumaman Iseei tadi, "yo.. Iseei, sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang" ucapnya sambil mengangkat katana itu dan di ketuk ketukan di pundaknya.

"sekarang kau mundurlah, akan aku selesaikan sisanya. Dia bukan lawan yang sebanding denganmu sekarang" perintah Naruto langsung saja di laksanakan oleh Iseei tanpa ada bantahan sama sekali, karena dia tahu saat ini Naruto tidak main main seperti biasanya.

"oh.. rupanya kau akan menjadi lawanku selanjutnya. Tapi apa kau yakin ?" ucap sang Stray Devil. "apa maksutmu 'yakin' ?" Tanya Naruto dingin." Apa kau tidak melihat ? mereka berdelapan saja tidak mampu untuk melukaiku sedikitpun, sedangkan kau hanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau bi.." ucapan Stray Devil itu terhenti saat merasakan ada benda tajam menggores pipi kirinya dan sosok pemuda yang tadi berjarak enam meter didpanya sekarang sudah berada tepat didepanya.

Karena instingnya merasakan bahaya dari pemuda yang didepanya, secara otomatis sang Stray Devil itu menjauh dari Naruto sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. "aku tidak peduli lagi dengan permintaan Azazel untuk mencari data tentang mu. Aku akan menghajarmu sampai sekarat dan menyeretmu ke Grigori sekarang" ucap Naruto dingin sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang cukup membuat Rias beserta peeragenya merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan.

**TBC**

Maaf… saya bener bener minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya update chap 6 ini. Ya kalian taukan dunia nyata tidak seindah dunia fantasy.

Sebenarnya chap 6 ini sudah hampir jadi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu tapi setelah membacanya lagi saya mempertimbangkan alurnya yang ternyata sangat kecepatan jika menggunakan chap enam yang asli, sehingga saya menulis ulang chap enam dan wala jadilah chap geje ini :D.

Oke di chap 6 ini aku buat seting waktunya tiga hari sebelum para pemain kita pulang ke Underworld. Hehe

Oke sekian dari saya, maaf jika cham 6 ini jelek, tapi saya akan sangat berterimakasih jikan para pembaca sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat untuk saya. Dan jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan PM saja kea kun saya.

Oke terimakasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa di Chap 7. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Naruto dan High school dxd bukan saya yang punya

Genre. Advanture,fantasy,romance

Rate. M (jaga jaga)

Summary. Naruto anak yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari keturunan terkuat klan Lucifer dan juga Sitri yang membawa takdir dunia di tangannya, dengan kekuatan besar yang di berikan oleh Tuhan, akankah dia membawa dunia menuju perdamaian sejati atau menuju kedalam kehancuran.

Warning. OOC,Typo,geje,dll

* * *

><p>Klan Lucifer merupakan salah satu klan utama dari empat klan pmimpin Underworld. Mereka merupakan Raja sebenarnya dari Yondai Maou penguasa Underworld, mereka memiliki karakteristik sangat menyukai pertempuran, seolah olah meraka dilahirkan hanya untuk bertarung dan mati dalam proses itu.<p>

Selain itu mereka sangat menjujung tinggi harga diri mereka, mereka tidak akan segan segan membunuh jika lawan mereka merendahkan harga diri mereka. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Stray Devil yang saat ini menjadi lawan bertempur Naruto yang notabene merupakan keturuna Lucifer, sepertinya Stray Devil itu tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi lawannya bertarung sekarang. Dia sangat membanggakan kekuatan yang dimilikinya tanpa memperhitungka kekuatan dari lawan bertarungnya sehingga menghina kekuatan musuhnya yang bahkan belum dia ketahui batasnya.

Jika bukan karena Azazel meminta Naruto untuk mencari data tentang Stray Devil yang bisa dibilang Abnormal ini, sudah pasti Stray devil ini sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian saat ini.

Sang Stray Devil itu terkejut karena tiba tiba pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang tadi berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dia antisipasi telah berhasil mendekatinya bahkan mampu melukainya.

"hahaha.. hebat juga kau ternyata bocah, kau mampu melukai ku, tapi.." dengan perlahan Stray Devil itu menurunkan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi luka goresan pedang Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat pipi kiri musuhnya itu, dia yakin beberapa saat yang lalu dia menorehkan sebuah luka gores di pipi kiri musuhnya sebagai serangan pembuka.

Tapi yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah noda darah tanpa ada luka sama sekali di sana. ' lukanya telah menutup ?!' batin Naruto. Melihat respon Naruto yang sepertinya terkejut. Sang Stray Devil itu tertawa, "hahaha.. kau terkejut bocah ? kau pasti tidak menyangka bagaimana mungkin luka ku bisa sembuh dengan cepat, karena yang kita semua tahu. Bahwa hanya keturunan asli klan Phenex saja yang bisa sembuh dari luka dengan sangat cepat seperti ini, sedangkan aku hanya seorang Iblis reingkarnasi".

Kata kata yang di ucapkan Stray Devil itu benar adanya. Hanya klan Phenex saja yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang sangat luar biasa seperti itu. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Naruto lalu teringat kata kata Vali saat dirumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu tentang rencana dari kelompok pahlawan dan kelompok Maou.

"apa kau berasal dari golongan Mao lama ? apa kau anggota Chaos Brigade?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Dengan tatapan merendahkan Stray Devil itu manjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "ya aku adalah anggota Chaos Brigade dari golongan Mao".

Semua yang berada di sana terkejut dengan pernyataan dari sang Stray Devil, dari yang mereka tahu, Chaos Brigade adalah Organisasi teroris yang mengancam dunia. Baik dunia manusia maupun dunia akhirat. Sang Stray Devil itu tersenyum sinis saat melihat raut wajah shok dari musuh musuhnya setelah tahu identitas sebenarnya dari dirinya.

"he-he-ha-hahaha" berbeda diri Rias beserta kelompoknya, setelah terbongkarnya identitas musuhnya, bukan keterkejutan yang dilihatkan oleh Naruto, melaikan tawa senang karena menemukan orang yang bisa dia ajak _bermain _dan itu membuat semua orang disana menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Rias bingung dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. "aku tarik kata kataku tentang membuatmu sekarat tadi, kau memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa, walau tidak sehebat milik klan Phenex asli. Tapi yang pasti akan sedikit sulit untuk membuatmu sekarat, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membuat rencana lain untuk menyeretmu ke Grigory. karena itu sebelum aku menjalankan rencanaku, mari kita sedikit bermain main tuan Stray Devil." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

**XXX**

TRAK !

"heh.. hebat juga kau bocah, bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku" ucap sang Stray Devil sambil menahan katana milik Naruto. Walau kelihatannya Stray Devil itu terlihat biasa biasa saja saat menahan pergerakan katana milik Naruto, tetapi nyatanya dia sangat kesusahan saat ini.

"benarkah ?, kurasa kau saja yang lamban." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menaikan sedikit tenaganya dan mendorong musuhnya dengan gaya menebaskan pedang.

Tak mau terkena tebasan pedang musuhnya. Stray Devil itu memilih mundur untuk menghindari tebasan pedang Naruto, lalu dengan cepat dia kembli melesat ke depan untuk menyerang Naruto. Tak tinggal diam Naruto juga maju menerjang musuhnya.

TRAK.

TRAK.

Mereka terus saling membenturkan pedang mereka. Melihat sedikit celah dari musuhnya, Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan musuh dan muncul kembali tepat di belakang. Mengankat pedangnya tinggi tinggi brsiap untuk menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical.

Mengetahui sang musuh ada di belakangnya, dengan cepat Stray Devil itu berbalik untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto.

JRASS !

Terlambat, sebelum dia sempat menahan Serangan Naruto, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menebasnya dan lalu mundur ke belakang. Bila mahluk biasa yang terkena tebasan itu, sudah pasti mahluk itu sudah mati atau paling tidak tidak akan bisa bergerak karena dalamnya luka tebasan itu.

Dengan sedikit terengah-engah Stray Devil itu menatam tajam Naruto sambil memegang pundak kanannya yang terkena tebasan. 'sudahku duga, walaupun dia bisa melihat pergerakanku, tapi tubuhnya tidak merespon dengan cepat perintah otaknya untuk menahan seranganku tadi' batin Naruto.

Mengetahui bahwa musuh didepanya sangat kuat dan menyadari bahwa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang tidak mungkin menang melawan pemuda pirang didepanya. Dia akui luka tebasan yang diberikan oleh pemuda pirang itu memang bisa dia pulihkan. Tetapi entah kenapa pemulihanya terasa sangat lama, bahkan pendarahanya pun masih belum berhenti saat ini.

'jika terus seperti ini, aku akan kalah, lebih baik aku mundur dulu saat ini' pikirnya sambil mencari cara untuk pergi. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah cara untuk lari dari pertempuran ini.

Dari yang dia lihat,posisi dari pemuda pirang itu segaris lurus dengan kelompok Iblis yang dia kalahkan sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadari sama sekali tentang itu. Menahan rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, Stray Devil itu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, terlihat sebuah bola energy berwarna hijau sebesar bola kasti dan terus mambesar hingga sebesar bola basket. "rasakan ini bocah !" sambil berteriak keras, Stray Devil itu menembakkan bola energy itu kearah Naruto.

Tentu saja bagi Naruto serangan itu bukan apa-apa dan dengan mudah bisa dia hindarinya dengan cara berpindah ke sebelah kanan . Tetapi itulah tujuan dari serangan Stray Devil itu. Dia memancing musuhnya dengan sebuah bola energy yang seolah olah di gunakan untuk menyerangnya, padahal itu sebenarya ditujukan utuk kelompok iblis yang berada di belakang pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersentak. "RIAS" Menyadari jalur lintasan bola energy itu melesat kearah mana, dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di tangkap oleh mata. Naruto langsung berpindah dua meter didepan Rias dan dengan katananya Naruto menebaskan serangan itu ke arah kanan.

DUAR !

Terjadi ledakan saat bola energy itu berhasil ditebas oleh Naruto hingga menghasilkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal. Dengan sekali lagi menebaskan katananya ke udara, Naruto membuat hembusan angin yang cukup kuat untuk menghilangkan asap yang menutupi daerah pertarungannya tadi.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, Naruto mencari keberadaan musuhnya tadi. Tetapi dia sudah tidak melihat lagi tanda tanda dari musuhnya, bahkan aura keberadaannya pun sudah lenyap dari tempat itu. "cih.. dia kabur" menyadari musuhnya telah pergi, Naruto mendecih kesal.

Menaikan sedikit tangan kirinya, Naruto memunculkan sebuah sarung pedang berwarna coklat dengan lilitan kain berwana kuning, menyarungkan pedangnya, Naruto berbalik dan bertanya.

"apa kalian baik baik saja ?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju Rias beserta kelompoknya.

"ya.. kami baik baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri ? apa kau baik baik saja Naruto ?" ucap Rias menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan di lanjutkan bertanya balik.

"tenang saja, aku baik baik saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "tempat ini berantakan sekali" ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menjetikannya, seketika muncul lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar di bawah kaki Naruto, lingkaran sihir itu lalu melebar dan melingkupi area bekas pertempuran tadi.

Secara perlahan kerusakan kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh pertempuran barusan kembali ke keadaan sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai. Melihat kejadian ini tiba tiba Rias teringat perkataan Naruto saat pertarungan dengan Kokkabiel dulu, lalu bertanya. "Naruto.. bukankah kau bilang kau tidak bisa sihir pemulih. ?".

"hem? A.. itu, hehehe, aku bohong saat itu." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Sontak saja semua yang berada di sana terjungkal ala anime setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto barusan. "hehehe" tambahnya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, walau sebenarnya Naruto tak sepenuhnya berbohong, itu karena yang digunakan Naruto saat ini bukanlah sihir pemulih seperti yang di pikirkan oleh Rias dan kelompoknya. Melaikan sihir penciptaan.

"mou.. kau itu." Ucap Rias sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya. "sekarang kalian pulanglah, ini sudah sangat malam." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat jam tangannya yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam.

"baiklah kami akan pulang, tapi sebelum itu.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Rias berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan menyentuh tangan kanan Naruto. Saat Rias menyentuh tangan Naruto, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil, "ini.." gumam Naruto.

"kau sudah tahu kan ? itu sihir penanda, sekarang aku bisa pergi ketempat dimana pun kau berada." Ucap Rias, dan entah kenapa saat mengatakan itu, Naruto menangkap semburat merah di pipi Rias.

'ini akan merepotkan jika dia muncul di saat yang kurang tepat nanti' pikir Naruto "aku mengerti, tapi jangan muncul tiba tiba, kau akan mendapat mesalah jika kau muncul saat aku sedang bertarung nanti" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak ngacak rambit Rias. "hn" jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka semua pulang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir menyisakan Naruto sendiri disana. Setelah dirasa benar benar tidak ada orang lain di sana, Naruto mulai buka suara sambil melirik ke sebuah pohon besar di sebelah kanan Naruto. "mau sampai kapan kau terus di situ Koho-Sha no Kami (Calon Tuhan) ?".

"kau tetep saja dingin seperti dulu Koho-Sha no Maou (Calon Raja Iblis), tapi ku lihat kau sedikit berubah dari pada dulu." Dari balik pohon itu muncul seorang remaja laki laki berambut coklat terkesan agak acak acakan (bayangin aja Yuuki Rito) menjawab ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"bukan urusanmu." Ucap Naruto ketus, "aku ragu kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menyapaku, jadi.. ada apa kau kemari Rito ?." Lanjutnya.

"hanya melihat lihat saja, lagi pula aku juga agak bosan berada di istana itu terus, dan juga aku punya hadiah untukmu." setelah menjawab, Rito menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu mucul seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki sayap malaikat hitam.

"kau menghidupkan kembali Raynalle ?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Rito. "jangan menatapku seperti itu Naruto, gadis Da-Tenshi ini mengetahui banyak tentang rencana kami, jadi apa salahnya jika aku menghidupkannya lagi ? kau sehausnya berterima kasih kepadaku, terlebih lagi dia sangat menyukai mu, dan aku tahu kau juga menyukainya dulu."

"jika aku mau aku bisa menghidupkan dia kembali, tapi kehidupan dan kematian itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita permainkan, walaupun itu termasuk kekuatan kita, tapi jika dia mengetahui rencana kalian maka itu akan sangat membantuku, dan, hei dari mana kau tahu hal itu ?." ucap Naruto dengan diakhiri sedikit teriakan malu.

Menghiraukan ucapan Naruto Rito berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto, tetapi tiba tiba dia berhenti, "kau tahu apa yang kami rencanakan bukan ?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan serius dari Rito, Naruto kembali memasang raut serius. "ya.. aku sedikit mengetahuinya, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menggagalkannya."

"baguslah bila kau sudah tahu,setidaknya gadis ini bisa lebih berguna untukmu."

"Stray Devil tadi, kau kan yang mengirimnya ?" Tanya Naruto

"kau suka hadiah yang aku kirimkan ? tapi yang tadi kau lawan masih bahan uji coba, selanjutnya pasti akan berbeda, jadi berhati hatilah setelah ini Naruto." Ucap Rito lalu menghilang seolah olah tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"ya aku mengerti itu.. Rito" ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Raynalle dengan pandangan sedu dan rindu disaat bersamaan. Dia berjalan mendekati Raynalle yang masih berada di dalam lingkaran sihir milik Rito, lalu menggendong Raynelle dan menghilang dari hutan itu.

**XXX**

Naruto muncul di apartemennya dengan masih mengendong Raynalle ala bridal Style lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar kosong. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena teringat akan sesuatu, "astaga, aku lupa kalau hanya kamarku yang memiliki kasur, huft.. apa boleh buat." Setelah mengetakan itu. Naruto menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya, dan seperti yang dia lakukan saat di hutan tadi, lingkaran sihir itu melebar hingga melingkupi seluruh sudut kamar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, kamar yang tadinya kosong sekarang telah terisi dengan sebuah kasur yang tidak terlalu besar, Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati kasur itu dan menidurkan Raynalle di sana. "oyatsuminasai". Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Raynalle, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**XXX**

Sang mentari telah keluar dengan sinar hangatnya untuk menggantikan rembulan yang dengan cahaya lembutnya menerangi gelapnya malam.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini jam wekker yang setiap pagi selalu membangunkanya, hari ini sama sekali tidak berbunyi. Tetapi itu tidak membuat pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu tidak bisa bangun pagi hari itu.

Dia menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kekemarnya,dia bingung, padahal dia sangat ingat bahwa semalam dia sudah menutup tirai kamarnya, tapi kenapa saat ini tirainya telah tebuka.

Dia sempat berfikir bahwa Raynalle lah yang membuka tirai kamarnya, tetapi pikiran itu langsung dia tepis. Karena saat menghidupkan seseorang butuh waktu sekitar lima belas jam sampai orang yang dihidupkan itu sadar. Lalu dia melihat jam wekker di sebelah kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 06.33, itu berarti baru empat jam setengah setelah Raynare di hidupkan. Jadi tidak mungkin Raynalle yang membukakan tirai kamarnya.

Turun dari kasurnya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, indra penciuman Naruto menangkap aroma yang sangat harum. Tiba tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu, dan dengan segera dia berjalan menuju dapur. "ah.. ohayo Naruto" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang saat ini sedang memasak. 'sudah ku duga' pikir Naruto.

"a.. ohayo Rias, sejak kapan kau di sini ? bila di lihat dari masakan mu yang sudah hampir jadi, kurasa sudah dari tadi." Ucap Naruto.

"yup, sebenarnya aku di sini sejak jam lima tadi, dan aku berniat membagunkanmu, tetapi saat aku lihat kau tidur dengan pulas, aku jadi tidak tega. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk memasakan sarapan untukmu, tapi saat aku lihat kau tidak punya satupun alat memasak di rumahmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa peralatan masak. kau mandilah dulu, lalu kita sarapan bersama. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan di mulai."

"baiklah" jawab Naruto dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kembali ke dapur dengan sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap, sebelum kembali kedapur untuk sarapan, Naruto mengirimkan pesan kepada Azazel yang isinya, bahwa dia tidak bisa datang ke Grigory hari ini, dan dengan cueknya Azazel membalasnya dengan sati karakter saja yaitu "Y", tentu saja itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "ingatkan aku untuk mencabuti bulunya sayapnya saat bertemu dengannya nanti" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada kesal. setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mumulai sarapanya dengan Rias.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, alasannya sepele, yaitu tatakrama saat makan. Rias sudah di ajarkan sejak kecil tentang tatakrama itu, sehingga membuatnya terbiasa, sedangkan Naruto memang diajarkan tatakrama itu oleh orang tuanya, tetapi dia terkadang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Walau saat makan sekalipun jika dia diajak bicara maka dia tetap akan menjawabnya.

Setelah selesai makan pagi, Rias mulai bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat sejak dulu, "Naruto.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?". Naruto yang baru selesai makan, mengelap bibirnya dengan lap makan lalu menjawab.

"hemm ? bertanya tentang apa ?". Tanya Naruto, "Yami no Teio, apa artinya itu, apa itu sebuah gelar ? atau sebuah panggilan saja ?"

"hmm Yami no Teio ya" Naruto terlihat sedikit berfikir, lalu dia melanjutkan. "ah.. itu sebenarnya hanya panggilan aneh yang diberikan Azazel kepada ku. Tidak ada makna apapun dari nama itu" ucapnya sambil terseyum aneh.

"panggilan aneh ?, maksutnya ? tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai Malaikat 'aneh' itu memberikan julukan itu padamu kan" ucap Rias bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto tadi.

"soal itu.. saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Azazel, aku sedang memakai jubbah yang semuanya berwarna hitam, dan dia bilang kekuatanku setara atau lebih besar dengan kedua kaisar naga, dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Yami no Teio agar lebih keren katanya." jelas Naruto.

Rias yang mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya hanya tersenyum aneh, karena apa yang dia bayangkan tentang julukan itu sangat berbeda dari aslinya. "gawat kita hampir terlambat" ucap Naruto panik saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 07.57.

Tentu saja Rias sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. "ini gawat, jika kita terlambat kita akan kena ceramah dari Sona" Ucap Rias panik. "tinggalkan saja peralan makan ini, kau cepatlah pakai sepatumu dan tunggu aku di pintu akan ku gunakan sihirku untuk membereskan ini." Ucap Naruto dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rias.

Lalu Rias pergi menuju pintu untuk mengenakan sepatunya, sedangkan Naruto membersihkan peralatan makan mereka dengan sihirnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan rumah, Rias beserta Naruto segera bergegas menuju sekolah, karena jika mereka terlamba maka mereka pasti akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang sanga luar biasa dari sang Kacho-Sama Akademi Kuoh.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari sebelumnya, jam dinding di ruang makan Naruto sebenarnya telah tidak bekerja lagi sejak kemarin karena kehabisan batrai saat menunjukan pukul 07.57 malam.

**TBC**

Yo minna.

Ketemu lagi dengan kira. Hehe, di chap ini kira memasukan dua karakter baru yaitu Yuuki Rito dari anime To love ru, dan aku juga menghidupkan lagi Raynalle karena aku punya rencana tersendiri buat Da-Tenshi yang satu itu ^_^.

Biar gak ada yang bingung kenapa ada Calon Tuhan dan Calon Raja Iblis di sini maka Kira akan jelaskan dikit, kalau banyak banyak tar ceritanya jadi ketahuan :D.

Oke kembali ke topic. Di sini aku buat Tuhan di dunia DxD tu bukan tuhan yang sebenarnya, gampangnya Tuhan yang mati di great war itu bukan Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Itu aku cetuskan saat aku baca LN nya yang vol berapanya aku udah lupa, hehehe.

Di Vol itu rezevim menjelaskan maksutnya memanfaatkan ophis untuk melawan Great Red agar celah dimensi yang mana merupakan jembatan penghubung ke dimensi lain menjadi hilang penjagaan dan dia bisa leluasa pergi ke dimensi lain untuk menjajah.

Dan kenapa ada Calon Raja Iblis juga di samping Calon Tuhan ? (itu rahasia, karena penjelasan ini masuk dalam cerita :D).

dan untuk Fight nya aku bener bener minta maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, karena ini btasan yang bisa aku buat, tapi aku akan belajar lagi kedepannya membuat chap Fight yang bagus.

Oke sekian dulu dari kira, jika ada saran dan kritik silahkan Revieu atau Langsung aja PM bagi yang memiiliki akun.

Terima kasih telah membaca Fic geje dan abal saya ini, dan seperti biasa silahkan meninggalkan jejak berupa Revieu, karena Revieu dari kalian merupakan penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di Chap 8 nanti.


End file.
